Journey Through The Stars
by M343GS
Summary: In distance past, a ship crashed down upon the world of Ibonihs and had with it a Dark Lord feared though out the Republic. A man Jedi turned Sith to Jedi again, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and the most feared man in the galaxy and he finds one worthy of his teachings. Naruto Uzumaki, and so with these two together the Jedi will fall. Let us take a Journey Though The Stars.
1. Journey Through The Stars: Chapter I

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter I**

**How It All Began**

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

"_Flashback"_

* * *

Many years ago when the Sage Of The Six Paths lived in fact upon the day of the battle between the Ten-Tails and Sage Of The Six Paths a meteorite looking object was in the sky as it came down it was revealed to not be a meteor but a ship of some sort made of metal came down unto the planet and crashed into a mountain which would later become the Hokage Monument of The Village Hidden In The Leaves or other known as Konohagakure. As it crashed into the mountain the rocks fell upon it covering it from sight within minutes and while underneath the heat of the ship from its entering of the atmosphere melted some of the rock and formed a cocoon around it. All of the ship except one part was covered in the molten rock which formed a air tunnel for the gasses to escape from the lava and formed a tube which would later be found by one young explorer, and this is his story. A story of a Journey Through The Stars

* * *

We look upon a peaceful looking village among trees and find a large stone wall bordering the village and we see a mountain with four faces of the four Hokage.

"Demon!" came a voice filled with anger and hate. This voice belonged to one of the villagers here in the village and we find him beating a poor child. This child had blood soaked blond hair and bright blue eyes you could see as one of the villagers tried to pry an eye out.

"Why, why do you do this to me. What have I done to you." asked Naruto Uzumaki as he was beaten, stabbed, cut, and burned from these villagers and their hate filled words and actions.

"Why! Why do we do this to you, you demon. Its because you attacked our village and murdered our loved ones with your paws like they were worms that's why!" cried the village as he stabbed Naruto in the gut before putting a hot torch in it making Naruto scream in pain from the heat and burning of his intestines making the villagers laugh at his pain. As they walked away a few minutes later and left him in the alley to bleed and suffer Naruto wonder how many more times he would suffer this week and it was only a Tuesday.

'Why, why must they do this to me.' though little Naruto as he continued to lay in the alley until going unconscious as an ANBU came and picked him up to take him to the hospital.

Some time later...

"How is he?" asked the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he looked upon the sleeping form of Naruto in the hospital bed after the recent attack on him.

"Physically he has suffered cuts, bruises, broken bones, blood loss, and a number of other things. It was all treated of course besides his left eye. His left eye was gouged out and is beyond repair now, although it is possible that a new one can be transplanted." reported the doctor as he looked over the results of the treatment on him.

Hiruzen was furious about learning that his eye was damaged beyond repair. 'Curse those stupid villagers for damaging his eye, now he'll be less efficient at being a weapon now.' thought Hiruzen with anger as he looked at the villages future weapon. "and mentally." requested Hiruzen as he turned to the doctor.

"Mentally... we don't know Hokage-sama. He could be alright or insane right now since no one has ever tried reading a Jinchuriki's mind before." reported the doctor as he looked at the Hokage for further orders.

"Have him healed and sent on his way again." said Hiruzen as he left the room. 'I'll have to tell Kakashi to disperse the villagers sooner during the beatings to prevent this from happening again.' thought Hiruzen as he walked down the halls and out of the Hospital.

* * *

We find a 7 year old Naruto after the recent attack with him losing his left eye in the process leaving him partially blind now. We see him sitting at his table in his apartment after being released from the hospital again.

'Why... why do they chose to do this to me over and over again.' thought Naruto as he looked at the table in confusion, pain, anger, and sadness. "I'm going to go for a walk." said Naruto to himself as he needed to think about this.

An hour later...

We find Naruto walking on the mountain side behind the Hokage monument still thinking of why the villagers do this to him. 'Lets see, they always call me demon child, Kyuubi Brat, and demon spawn so they associate me with the Kyuubi. Why do they associate me with it...' thought Naruto as he slowly followed the trail to his dark secret on his stomach. He continued to wander until he saw something very strange. It was the mountain side wall, it looked like it was breaking apart.

"That's strange." he said to him self as his curiosity got the better of him and he went over to investigate the strange occurrence. He pressed on it slightly and watched it break apart more before it came tumbling apart at him in which he ran away in fear. He ran behind a tree and waited till the sound stopped to look at what happened. It appeared that the rocks face came apart to reveal a passage way to a tunnel. "This is very interesting." Naruto said to himself as he came to the entrance to look in. 'I'll need to bring a flashlight in order to explore in there.' thought Naruto as he walked away to retrieve said item.

After walking back to the village and stealing a flashlight with a little difficulty because of his still adjusting of his vision so he got beat with said flashlight by the owner before the owner left it with him saying it was contaminated by the "demon". So we find our young explorer at the entrance with the flashlight active looking in the tunnel seeing it lead down to somewhere. After seeing that the roof of the tunnel wouldn't collapse he continued on the the end where he was standing on top of a big metal floor of some sort. The metal floor was steel grey in color and had a circular ridge around a door of some sort. He was currently looking for a opening for it so he could get inside, he eventually found a button to open the hatch as he called now. It opened and he bent over the edge to see a circular room.

'Are all the rooms a circle.' Naruto thought to himself with a sweat-drop at the circle obsession of this object so far. As he entered he looked for another button to activate something again. So he investigated the room for said button which he found a minute later. He pressed it and fell his stomach rise to his chest as the elevator which he would learn it was later called descended down to the rest of the now huge object while he emptied the contents of his stomach at the new experience. When it came to a stop Naruto slowly got up and leaned against a wall for support after his emptying of the bowels. After regaining his sense of equilibrium he looked up to a dark hallway that had struts every 4 or so meters and was shaped reminiscent to a rectangle with it corners removed. From the little lighting of his discarded flashlight gave the hall was colored the same steel grey as the outside of the ship but this time with some black strips as highlights.

"Strange design for a hall." Spoke Naruto out loud as he went over and picked up his flashlight and walked down the hall looking at the walls with interest wondering what ancient people made this building. He eventually came upon a intersection that led four ways two of them led to two door looking things which he tried to open with the buttons next to them but didn't work so he went to the hall across from him and walked down that path till he came across another intersection this time with a door in front of him and two to the side. Again he tried the two to the sides but no luck again but the door in front of him opened leading to a dormitory hall of some sort because it reminded him of his time in the orphanage but the doors spread apart by 3 meters each with ten in total and one at the end. He investigated all the doors but none opened until the last one which opened to a room the was 6x8 meters in space. It had a bed in the middle that was twin in size and a footlocker at the foot of it, there was two sliding handle doors at the right side from the door of the room that had a cloak that was black, a couple of grey jumpsuits, and black boots. He looked to the right of the closet and found drawers that contained black gloves, socks, and underwear. He went the the left side of the room and found a in-wall desk with some sort of computer in it with a few more drawers that were locked until the last one that had tomes and a red pyramid (hint hint) in it. He looked at them before shrugging and went back to the closet to get the cloak to act as a bag to carry the items he found interesting in. He continued to look around and found a weird necklace that had a strange symbol as a pendant on it before he put it on himself and continued to look and started to leave with his items and made to the end of the hall until he started to feel sick and felt something dripping from his ears and saw that it was blood, his blood. As panic started something told him to go back to the room and go to the far wall in which he did stumbling along the way until he fell over and went unconscious.

* * *

Darth Revan looked around the ship for the millionth time at least with boredom wondering why his original had to leave him here on this ship and slowly go insane. As he wandered around he felt a sudden presence which immediately gained his interest as he had been here for at least a few thousand years with out seeing another soul so he went to where this intruder was and found a blond haired boy puking his guts out from the experience of the turbolift which made him chuckle mentally. He watched the child get up and take in the surroundings before speaking to himself in a strange language which made Darth Revan puzzled as he knew over thousands of languages and him not knowing one grew his curiosity. He followed the child in his journey and kept doors locked so he eventually made his way to his original's room and investigated it to find his Holocron and other items. Darth Revan was hopeful until he saw the child put the ancient necklace on and sighed at the stupidity of the child and wait for him to die right there and to his surprise, it didn't and in his amazement the child made it all the way to the end of the dorm before suffering the affects of the necklaces curse. His curiosity got the better of him he Force Suggested him to go back to the room to get treatment. After the child went unconscious he summoned the medical droid to heal the little bundle of surprises in the secret medical he watched the droid put the child in the med tank and fill it with Bacta he told the droid to take a blood sample and test him for Midi-chlorian count.

When the results came it shocked him to no end as the droid said "No Midi-chlorians detected". Now that through a spin in the belief of all being having a connection to the Force through Midi-chlorians. While he wondered how this was possible the droid put a blood bag of a dark jedi that had the same blood type as the injured subject and went about checking for other injuries. As that happened the Midi-chlorians in the blood moved into its new host and settled in they tried to reach the Force but couldn't so they went dormant until contact could be made.

'Well the only way to find my answers is to investigate the child's mind.' concluded Darth Revan and moved the part spirit he was over to the child and touch his mind in order to investigate. He appeared in a sewer system with several corridors to go down and he started to walk around to find the child's memories so his questions could be solved. As he walked down the path to the memories he saw a red glow in one of the corridors out of curiosity he walked to it and into a big room that was a mile high and at the far end of the room was a cage door as tall as the ceiling. The bars were rectangular and had intricate designs carved upon it in strange letters that were unreadable. In the center of the cage instead of a lock was a piece of paper the had a unreadable word upon it. As he tried to see what was on the other side two massive eyes opened that were bloodshot with a feline blood red eye and slit for a pupil. He heard it speak but couldn't understand its words as they were similar to the child's wording.

"I'm sorry what was that." he said to the powerful being as he sensed its foul aura around it and sensing its size it was at least half a mile siting and at least a mile high when standing. He heard it respond but its words still evaded him. "I'll be right back." said Revan as he left the room to go find the child's memories so he could understand the language they used. He eventually found the child's memory pool and walked into it to learn what evaded him.

* * *

As the Kyuubi sat in it's container sleeping after the power used to heal his container after putting that necklace on it started to kill them. He was glad his container somehow made it to medical attention so he could be healed so after that the Kyuubi went back to waiting a chance to escape it felt a foreign mind enter the mindscape and come closer to the cage until it came into his cell room. He looked at the strange figure before him as it tried to see him from the outside of the cage.

**"Who are you and why are you in my container's mind?" **the Kyuubi asked of the specter before him. It responded but it spoke gibberish so he couldn't understand him. **"Speak understandably, not gibberish "** demanded Kyuubi as he heard it speak again in gibberish before leaving the cell. He looked at it leave before trying to sleep again. It came back later and said to him.

"Hello, my name is Darth Revan. I came into here to find out why this child lived and now I have my answer, but who are you?" asked the now know Darth Revan as he looked at the being before him.

The being came forward to reveal a fox with orange fur and 9 tails. **"I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko and your are in my container's mind."** replied the Kyuubi as he watched the newcomer with suspicion.

As Darth Revan thought over what the now know Kyuubi told him he asked another question. "Where are we outside of the mindscape".

**"We are in the Land of Fire and in the village Hidden in the Leaves."** informed Kyuubi as he lied down looking at Darth Revan with interest.

"Ok, can you tell me of the past since you came into existence." asked Revan with a Force Suggestion. With that the Kyuubi told him everything from the Sage of the Six Paths to current knowledge. After finding out everything he needed at the moment without alerting the powerful being he left back to the outside world to find the child in the same condition as when he left to the mindscape. "Droid tell me how long it has been since when I went in." demanded Revan.

"It has been a few standard minutes sir." reported the droid as he went about healing the boy.

'So it appears that a few hours in there is a few minutes out here interesting. It would be useful for training the boy.' thought Revan as he knew he would have to use the boy as an apprentice or acolyte since the people of this world used strange powers from an energy source called Chakra that they used to make handseals and manipulate the elements to their will. He decided on making him a apprentice since Malak betrayed him and it made him end up here in the first place so he could try again. As he planned he felt a Force being next to him and he looked at the child in shock as he had no Force ability before so he had the droid retest his blood and for Midi-chlorians now, in fact there was 15,000 per cell now. This shocked him until he realized that the blood that was transplanted, mainly the Midi-chlorians, must have adapted to his cells and when he made his connection to Naruto's mind he inadvertently made the Midi-chlorians active and attune to the Force and give him access to not only Chakra but also the Force now. This development only made him more of an apprentice to him and his goals. He was stirred from his musings as he as the droid reported that Naruto would wake soon. So Revan had the droid put the Holocron on the side table and move Naruto onto the medical table. 'Yes, yes it is all coming together now'...

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly wondering what happened to him as he then remembered what happened and hurried to check himself and found he didn't have blood coming from every where and stopped panicking. It was then that he notice that he didn't have his clothes anymore and instead had a black body suit on that went from his neck and covered his whole body as he wondered why that happened he heard a voice next to him say.

"Sorry about that, it was the only thing that would fit you." said the voice as he turn immediately away from it in fear thinking that whoever it was would beat him for stealing his stuff like always. "I won't beat you like you think." it said again. He slowly looked over and saw a ghostly man next to the table he lay on, the man wore the black cloak he used for a bag earlier that also had a hood to cover the top of his face. There was a mask on his face that had black all around and the face looked like that of a skull and was red with a black horizontal visor for seeing out of. The rest of his outfit was grey jumpsuit with faded blood red armor plates, all in all he was scary looking.

"Wh..who are you?" asked Naruto timidly as he looked upon the scary figure before him.

"I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, and owner of all the items on this ship." said Revan with an amused smirk as he saw Naruto pale at the last words.

"I'm sorry for stealing your things. I thought that since it was underground and old looking it was ruins so I saw the artifacts that I could sell for money." explained Naruto as he tried to apologize to the man.

"No problem, you were just looking out for yourself. So may I ask how you got here." asked Revan although he already knew this.

"I came from a tunnel entrance before coming down a lift of some sort and then going through halls till I reached your room and stole everything." said Naruto before pausing. "You saved me didn't you." realized Naruto as he looked at the man in great fullness.

"I indeed did." reported Revan. "I also found something very interesting in you to."

"What would that be?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

"You unlike the rest of the planet have a special gift bestowed upon yourself. A gift of the Force, a power that is unimaginable to the people of this world." revealed Darth Revan as he looked at Naruto's reaction. His face was contorted to that of amazement and awe.

"So, I am that powerful." said Naruto to himself as he thought of the ways of making the villagers pay with his power.

"Yes you are and I would like to take you on as an apprentice." said Revan and watched Naruto look at him with hope. "I will teach lots of things and let you in on secrets that even the people of this world wouldn't understand. I could let you harness the power you possess and teach you technology thought impossible." enticed Revan and saw he had Naruto full attention and soon loyalty.

"You, you would do that?" asked Naruto with a so long desperate hope that has been stretched thin to long. "You would really take me in and teach me."

"Yes I would. I will take you on. But know this it will be very difficult and hard, probably will make you quit." said Revan

"I won't back down." stated Naruto firmly.

"Then welcome to the Sith my apprentice."

* * *

So the re you have it the first chapter in Journey Through The Stars.

Hope you have enjoyed the show. Will update soon.


	2. Journey Through The Stars: Chapter II

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter II**

**Meetings**

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

"_Flashback"_

* * *

It has been a year, a long year, filled to the brim with learning, training, and harnessing the Force. It has been a year since Naruto Uzumaki became a Sith apprentice, and finally it has been a year since he learned of both that Kyuubi was sealed into him by the Yondaime Hokage, and also learning that being a Sith was very,_ very _painful training. He pushed though the pain as he had experienced worse honestly, and with the pain of training and from the past beating in the village, he used those sources as fuel to keep going. He wouldn't stop training until he had perfected the exercises and lessons, and if he couldn't..well there was if he couldn't with him. His master had sent him out today to go find a sealing book so that he could put a seal on his left forearm to hold Darth Revan's Holocron in there and be with his student at all times. Naruto knew he could go to the library to find what he needed on basic sealing methods and seals, but he decided to impress his Master by using the Force technique, Minor Force Suggestion, on a shinobi store owner to give him books on basic, intermediate, and advanced sealing methods. So as per usual Naruto got up, dressed in his skin tight body suit that his Master had gave him, then put on closed toed shinobi sandals, a pair of black pants, and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Time to start the day with some scouting and planning." said Naruto to himself as he went out the front door after breakfast. He walked though the Market Place and got lost in the crowd ignoring the usual glares and words said when he was around and went to the shop he wanted to get the books from. He gazed at the sign and read "Yukari Shinobi Weapons and Supplies" on the sigh hanging above the door. The store itself was a popular store among the Shinobi ranks of the Leaf as it had all the weapons and supplies need for combat and able to make unique or exotic orders or weapons. It was also the place for the hardest test in Minor Force Suggestion for Naruto. 'The perfect place.' thought Naruto as he entered the shop with the classic bell ring on the door signalling customers are in the shop or leaving. He walked in and observed his surroundings like his Master had put into his head with the pain dodging of the blaster bolts in a ambush.

_"Flashback"_

_"Remember my young student, knowing the terrain of the battlefield and knowing every hiding spot and place of ambush, traps, and defenses goes a long way toward a year long battle to a day long one." said Darth Revan. "Now, try it again." He watched as his student was more aware of his surroundings but still was hit by a stun bolt a few times before completing the course. He shook his head in laughter at the pained moans of being stunned once again._

He shivered at the memory. It had been awhile since he had to take that course again, although he did make him do it from time to time to keep his skills up in that area and if ever forgot to check his surroundings when inside the ship...well lets just say it left him in the Bacta tank for awhile. As he observed his area he found that next to him were stands and mannequins for the latest shinobi wear and equipment in the Leaf at the moment. To the right contained more latest clothes and equipment. As he walked in more he saw the usual supplies such as Kunai and Shuriken, there were also Tantos, Katanas, and other assortments of blades that he he would have an interest in later when learning the sword styles of the Jedi and Sith. He also saw the books on sealing he was looking for and saw the price was quite hefty so he was glad he perfected his Minor Force Suggestion now rather than later.

"May I help you young sir." said a voice that brought him from his musings. He looked at the possessor of the voice and found a man of dirty forge clothes and very muscled. The man could probably knock someone out with his punch if not kill them.

"Yes, I could use some assistance. I was wondering what the price of the sealing book set is all together?" asked Naruto although he already knew what it was.

"It will be 30,000 ryo young sir." informed the store owner as he looked at the child with surprise as people his age focused on weapons not sealing.

"How about 10,000 ryo." said Naruto with a wave of his hand and smirked when he saw the store owner's eyes glaze over as if in a trance.

"10,000 ryo will be fine." replied the now Force induced store owner as he rung up the sale and had Naruto give him the money and watch Naruto take the books before leaving without a clue at what just happened until later but would not remember at thing about the person he just talked.

What either of them didn't know was that a certain brown haired, bun style rising kunoichi saw the whole exchange and didn't feel any Genjutsu occur which piked her curiosity enough to follow the boy who just got those books for 1/3 the price. She thought that she could learn something form this boy possibly because of what he did in that trick he pulled somehow. 'That was an interesting technique he just used. It could be very useful for me in the future.' TenTen thought to her self as she started to follow the boy from a distance.

* * *

'Who is this annoying pest following me.' Naruto wondered to himself as he had detected the person follow him after he left the shop and it wasn't the usual ANBU guard either just a random person, a child no less. The follower was 1 year older than him at the most and he was wondering what he did to catch this persons attention. 'It doesn't matter anyway I'll just use some maneuvers to lose them.' concluded Naruto as he used the teachings taught to him on how to avoid potential pursuers. It was a few minutes later that he felt the person's Chakra fade away, he used this chance to make it to the Hokage Monument and head behind it making sure to detect if it had been found out if the tunnel was found or he was pursued here. After seeing he hadn't he went into the tunnel and then to the ship.

Tenten saw how the boy started using dodging maneuvers and realized she was found out so she started to hide her Chakra like the teachers at the academy taught them and felt here Chakra signature fade away from detection of minor sensors. She saw how he stopped for a minute then continued on thinking he lost her. 'Great, now I can see where he is going.' she said to herself as she continued on the now thought abandoned chase to the Hokage Monument and around the back side to where he stopped before a cliff wall looking around again and then..._phasing_ through the wall like it wasn't there. She reached out to find no energy meaning there was no Genjutsu there which made her really puzzled as how he could hid a cave but not with Genjutsu. This further drove her curiosity to go over to the cliff wall and put a hand to it to find that it went through the cliff face which shocked her to no end. 'This is really interesting. With this senseless Genjutsu the shinobi world could be revolutionized!' she exclaimed in her head before hesitantly walking through the wall and seeing she could see outside perfectly from here. She looking ahead she observed it was a tunnel of some sort which meant it led somewhere. She continued down to the tunnel till she saw the metal floor close up signaling the boy already went down.

She looked around the metal door for a lever or opener of some sort and found a button for it, she pressed it and wait for a second but it still didn't open. She was about to get frustrated when she saw the door open to a circular tube and saw that she needed to find another button. She found said button and felt he stomach rise to her chest and almost puked of it weren't for the training she already went though she would have. After it stopped and opened to reveal a lighted hallway that led further into the object she looked around before walking out slowly and heading down the hall already mystified at what the boy had found down here. As she kept walking she didn't notice the figure that dropped from the ceiling with a blaster in its hands and got behind her. As she was thinking about what this place is she heard a noise accompanied by a voice. "Don't move!"

* * *

After Naruto went down the lift and halls to the training area they had setup he saw the ghostly form of his Master there waiting to hear of his success.

"How did it go my Apprentice?" questioned Darth Revan as he looked at his student with interest. He was looking forward to moving about out of this ship for awhile.

"It went goo..." paused Naruto as he felt a foreign signature enter. "Damn"!

"Hurry and take care of the intruder before it escapes, and take a blaster with you." ordered Revan as he to knew it was there and knew there plans were jeopardized if word got out of this place.

"It will be done, Master." said Naruto as he grabbed a blaster pistol and went to take care of this problem before it grew bigger. He Chakra stuck to the walls as he learned this from a shinobi he watched do the training for it awhile ago. He crawled along the ceiling till he saw the intruder. She had brown hair that was in buns like that of a panda, she also had brown eyes and a heart shaped face with no blemishes. He saw that she wore grey cargo shorts and a pink Kungfu shirt, she also had Kunai and Shuriken pouch signifying she was a kunoichi in training. He let her pass by before dropping down behind her quietly using the Force as a muffler and put the blaster to her skull.

"Don't Move!" he said sharply as he pressed it to her head. She stiffened at the cold touch of metal and the voice.

"Please, don't hurt me. I was just seeing if a boy that came in here could teach me a move he did to the shop owner to get the sealing books." explained Tenten as she was nervous as to what to do.

Naruto looked at the now known Tenten with anger, suspicion, and inquisitiveness. Anger at himself for not realizing that he could be fooled by middle class Chakra hiding techniques, suspicion at what she said was true as then her motives would be innocent in some matter, and finally inquisitiveness because wondering why she would want to learn how to use Minor Force Suggestion. "Move down the hall until I say other wise." said Naruto as he followed her down the hall to the room that Darth Revan used to live in. He walked in before closing the door and then leading her to the medical bay. "Stay here until further notice." he commanded while leaving to consult on this matter with his Master. He also told the droid to take Chakra scans and blood tests.

Tenten watched as the boy she followed here left her in the room with the weird floating droid that looked at her before a red line came from an "eye" she guessed at and scanned her somehow before coming over and gestured for her arm. She hesitantly gave the "thing" her arm and it stabbed a needle in there while holding her arm there. After that it went over to the computer and deposited the blood in a machine of some sort then went over to the wall and shut off. "I hope he doesn't kill me." she said to herself in worry, awaiting for his return .

* * *

"Master, what should we do of this development now that it has been controlled?" questioned Naruto inside the room he was residing in nowadays.

"What do you mean. We obviously eliminate her before it gets out of hand." said Darth Revan to his Apprentice as he looked at his face that was on of contemplation.

"But I sensed something in her Master, can't you sense it to." said Naruto as he tried to figure out what it was.

Revan reached out to the Force to find the answer and did. Much to his shock he could sense a Force signature out of her but it was faint as if..."Dormant." he said

"Dormant Master?" asked Naruto in query.

"She has dormant Midi-chlorians in her cells that was passed down somehow. Naruto go and bring them to the Force so that we may recruit her and see how potential she has." ordered Revan as he watch him go back into the room.

Tenten observed the "prison" she was in and saw it was steel grey every where with a few black strip highlights. There were tables, vials, and other medical things she could tell in here as well some of the other things such as the shut off floating object and the big screens that were computers probably. She was on an examination table that was stainless steel or what it appeared to be. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door to find the boy from before walk in look at her then move over to the computer screens and read the strange language on them. "So, who are you anyways?" asked Tenten as she looked at the screens trying to discern what they meant.

"Well, you have potential as a Force user as he turned to face her. "You said your name was Tenten, right." said Naruto as he looked at her.

She blushed at his young handsome face, wait...no no no don't think that. "Yes it is." she confirmed and saw he shake his he in thinking before saying

"Well, I have a Master who like to teach you how to harness your powers so you can serve him like I am." Naruto said plainly and watch as her eye steeled up.

"Then I won't be able to be like Tsunade Senju. No I ..." she started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You could be as powerful as Tsunade and be like her if you want but know this, if we do teach you. You have to obey my Master. His say will be final." said Naruto and he also told Tenten what he was told when he joined. "So what is your decision?"

"Can, can I think about it?" she asked as that was a lot to take in.

"Yes you can but you will stay here until you decide." he said and left her alone on the table as she thought over what her future would turn out to be.

* * *

There you have it...again

Chapter II of Journey Through The Stars.

Hope You enjoyed the show.

-M343GS


	3. Journey Through The Stars: Chapter III

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter III**

**Tenten's Decision**

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

We find Tenten being a person of thought at the moment as she thought of what that boy told her. 'I wonder what he meant by "Secrets unimaginable, powers unseen, and technology dreamed of". It sounds very promising and he said I could become as strong as Tsunade.' thought Tenten at the tempting offers made to her. As she thought of what to do heavily, Naruto and Darth Revan discussed of what to do if she joined and how it would change the plans they set up for the preparation of leaving to go back to the Republic, if it still existed, and how they planned to gather the needed things for such a journey.

"With her as a new addition it will make the plan go more smoothly for us and we increase the number of our small order by one." said Naruto as he looked at his Master think.

"Yes, with her there are new benefits, but there are also increased risks to as if she is captured then we could be found out or revealed too soon. I also know there are seals make able for not repeating information but you are far from being that good at Fuinjutsu and you know that." said Revan as he looked at his Apprentice. "The best we could do as of the moment is to gain her full loyalty and dedication to the Sith and hope for the best until you can make a suitable Silencing Seal so we don't worry of such things."

"Okay Master, so what are to do if she turns down the offer?" asked Naruto although he probably knew the answer.

"We eliminate her and erase her existence to prevent being found out." said Revan in monotone as he knew his Apprentice was still shaky about killing in cold blood.

"If that is your wish Master, I'll see it done." said Naruto before leaving to continue his training as it was interrupted by their "guest". 'I really hope it doesn't have to go that way, but if it must be done for the good of the Sith then it will be done.' thought Naruto as he headed to the training hall.

Revan watched as his Apprentice leave for a little bit before turning his head to the test results and looking at her Chakra scans. They were that of a Genin 'As expected of an academy student' and there was signs of growth in her Chakra Coils. The surprising part was her Midi-chlorians as there were 10,000 in her blood making her Force sensitive and able to wield it to a certain degree and already she showed signs of using it the half active Midi-chlorians by seeing her academy records from his students recovery of them a month back so they could see what he needed to prepare for. 'The interesting part was her Midi-chlorians themselves as they had an anomaly, a difference from what Revan (When he used to have a body) and Naruto's Midi-chlorians as they had a higher power reading coming from them. 'This development is certainly noteworthy and needs further study.' Revan thought to himself as he looked over the readings analysis and observations on the blood tests. The Midi-chlorians were emitting a slightly more potent Force signature then the normal levels recorded. 'Its like they've...' his eyes widened at what he found and had the scanner take a detailed scan again and saw it, "The Midi-chlorians mutated." he said to himself as he saw them pulling on part of her Chakra in order to survive as they were cut off from a Force connection for so long they had to find an alternative which they found in Chakra and adapted to survive by using that as a power source. "This girl doesn't know how truly remarkable she is." Revan said to himself as he looked at the door to the temporary room she was using. 'I really hope you make the right decision girl.'

* * *

As this all happened outside her "holding area" Tenten was starring at the ceiling still thinking of what to do and coming ever closer to her decision. 'The Force he mentioned of, he said "it flows through all living things, it binds us, connects us, and flows through us" and yet he also said the people of this world were apparently exempt of that as they had no Force connection in their anatomy.

_"Flashback"_

_"My Master taught me that the Force is a essential part of life in his part of the galaxy as they needed it to live. People have died there because they didn't have the Force flowing in them, but here, here they use Chakra as an alternative to the Force. The Force flows flows through here to it just can't reach us as because of Chakra. Chakra acts as a barrier to keep the Force out and let us live. You see, the difference between both is that the Force is an external power and you can't get tired or exhaust oneself as it is only a flowing power that my Master and me use to our whim. People who channel the Force can only become weary or die from channeling to much of it while Chakra on the other hand is an internal power that grown through knowledge and physical training. It "recharges" over time as you rest and you only have a certain amount or limit to how much you use. Sure Chakra can bend the elements or summon beings from the Nether regions, but the Force doesn't kill you if you too much or leaves you bed ridden like Chakra does when you do use to much. My Master has found something in you that make you different from every one, even me, as you also have the Force flowing in you, but it is laying dormant in you and needs to be awakened in order to use it to your will. Join us and we can do that Tenten, we can grant you powers that rival, no beat that of Tsunade."_

As her trip in the past ended and she came back to the present she thought of what he said, and saw the advantages to using the powers given to her, but come at the cost of her freedom and that was a very heavy price to pay. 'Huh, who knew, "there is always a price for power."' thought Tenten humorously as she turned upon the table so she now face the medical droid that looked at her blankly. She stared at it and it replied in kind. "What do you do exactly?" asked Tenten not really thinking she get a reply.

"I am a medical service droid that serves all in need of treatment. I can remedy minor to fatal wounds on the battlefield if need be. Is there anything else." the MSD (Got to LOVE acronyms) said as it looked at the one its master wanted supervised. It was a curious one as it seemed to be suffering from over mental processing. To bad it wasn't programmed to help with that, just medical treatment.

"No, that will be all." said Tenten as she was surprised at its reaction. 'He did say that I could see technological wonders only dream of here. The more I think about it the more it seems appealing to her but still...

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training area part of the ship and started his beginning katas for this session. He then started his sword katas that the Jedi and Sith are very renown for, he already mastered Form I: Shii-Cho, Way of the Sarlacc or The Determination Form because of the repeated training he did over the past year in fact, his Master showed him the mindscape to practice in and it was very useful in helping him train. The way they developed for it to work best was for him to learn the styles in his head and then perfect them there, then come out of the mindscape and apply it to his body and make it instinctual to his body and then strengthen it out here. The method so far has worked and now he was a master of Shii-Cho. He always kept practicing at it to keep him fresh and now he started learning Form II: Makashi, Way of the Ysalamiri or The Contention Form. As he went through the motions he went into the past to remember when his master told him of the Forms.

_"Flashback"_

_Today my Apprentice, you shall learn the 7 Forms of lightsaber combat that are essential to every Jedi and Sith as they are what we are most known for. Each form was an advancement on the one before it or an adjustment to a preferred style when they came to be and the most dangerous Jedi or Sith are the ones that have mastered all of them. Even though they might be beaten by someone far more skilled in a certain Form, there is no denying that someone who can use all of the Forms to a proficient or better level is a very, very dangerous foe." explained Darth Revan to his Apprentice as Naruto sat in front of him at apt attention._

_"So if it is best to know all of them and know how to counter them at least is good, then how long does it take to master all of them." queried Naruto as he saw the usefulness of learning and being able to use all of the Forms in a proficient level._

_"Normally, it would take years if not decades to do this but that is not the case with you my young Apprentice." answered Revan and saw he students eyes bulge out of his head at the decades part. "You see you have a...unique way to cheat in a way because of your Bijuu. You have a mindscape where 10 minutes out here in reality is actually 1 hour in there, so you can cut the training time down because of this advantage. So you understand now?" said Revan and saw he student nod his head in affirmation. "Good then lets get started. The first Form,_

_Form I: Shii-Cho, Way of the Sarlacc, The Determination Form,_

_Form II: Makashi, Way of the Ysalamiri, The Contention Form,_

_Form III: Soresu, Way of the Mynock, The Resilience Form,_

_Form IV: Ataru, Way of the Hawk-Bat, The Aggression Form,_

_Form V: Shien/ Djem So, Way of the Krayt Dragon, The Perseverance Form,_

_Form VI: Niman, Way of the Rancor, The Moderation Form, The Diplomat's Form,_

_Form VII: Juyo/ Vaapad, Way of the Vornskr, The Ferocity Form._

_If you Master all these Forms then you could become almost unstoppable in sword fighting." taught Revan as he looked at his students eye that held one more question in them._

_"What do you mean by "almost unstoppable" Master?"_

_"Why, that's simple of course. If they fight with the Force against you, you are sure to fail you." answered Revan as he saw his Apprentice nod in agreement. "Lets begin"..._

He remembered his time in the mindscape quite well as they were to pain filled but well worth it. Now he had one Form down and six to go. He stopped his kata just as his Master appeared before him.

"She has an answer, go my Apprentice and find out. If she rejects the offer...you know what to do." notified Revan as he saw his Apprentice finish Shii-Cho.

"It will be done, my Master." said Naruto as he went to the showers before to the armory and obtained a blaster pistol and affixing it to his back. Just in case if she refused it was quick and painless. He walked down the halls before reaching the room's door and reading himself went in to see Tenten leaning against the far wall looking at him. "So...what is your choice?"

* * *

Tenten thought a little more on the decision before coming up with a plan and depending on if it worked, she would join or not. 'That is how it will go.' she thought before looking at the droid and saying. "MSD, would please notify the boy I am ready to answer." she requested of the droid and it complied and notified Darth Revan of her completed thinking. 'Let the games begin.'

She saw him come through the door before looking at he and saying "So...what is your choice?"

"My choice is three questions before my complete decision." said Tenten in ultimatum as she looked at the boy with firm determination in her posture, voice, and eyes.

"..." Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow with one eye at her sudden confidence before shaking it off and replying. "Alright three more questions before you must answer." answered Naruto to her ultimatum in which she nodded and continued.

"Question 1, What is your name?" she said with a smirk at his face fault to the ground before laughing. "But no, seriously"

Naruto thought on what to say before saying screw it. "My name is, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko, and first Ibonihs Sith Apprentice soon to be Lord." replied Naruto this time him smirking at her face fault.

"You...you have the Kyuubi sealed into you." said Tenten in disbelief as she couldn't imagine that such a powerful beast was sealed into a boy. "When?"

"When I was born... you see, the only way to seal a really powerful Bijuu is to seal it into a newborn so its Chakra coils can adjust to the Youki put into their Chakra system so they can drain the Bijuu of all their power. I just happened to be born that night so I got a bad hand that night and instead of a hero to every one... I'm seen as the demon itself. I'm sure you've heard of me, the Kyuubi Brat, Demon Child, Demon, and a bunch of other colorful names that have been made." explained Naruto looking at her reaction and not seeing one of anger, not one of pity either, but a look of empathy and sadness. He was so shocked by this look that he didn't notice her come over and give him a hug.

After Tenten heard Naruto say what he was she was shocked at first then she felt sadness at this is how he turned out, a boy, no...man, forced to grow up because of the action of the stupid, fearful, and hateful. As she thought this her decision to join them was solid. She walked over to him and did the one thing he never experienced nor had...a hug, a shoulder to cry on, and a assurance that he wasn't alone.

When Naruto recovered he found Tenten hugging him... why was she hugging him, he already shut himself to everything that would harm him mentally again. So, why was she trying? "Tenten, would you please let go of me." asked Naruto which she did but still had that look about her. It really disturbed him that look.

"Ok, Question 2, What are your group's goals?" she asked him after they recovered.

"The Sith's goal it to lead the Galaxy into an empire that can defend against all threats against the Galactic Empire. It is also to rid the Galaxy of the Jedi as they have grown corrupt and weak, to weak to protect the Republic anymore." said Naruto like it was a mantra. He said it with full confidence, loyalty, and perfect reasoning.

"Question 3, Do you have the "Force" also?" asked Tenten as she suspected he had the Force or else he wouldn't be able to join probably.

"Yes, I do have the Force though a... accident really." said Naruto as he looked at her with respect. "Very good observational skills."

"Thanks"

"So, what is your decision?" asked Naruto for the third and final time. If she said yes they now had a powerful ally now. If not... well lose ends have to be tied.

"I hereby pledge my Loyalty, Honor, Blood, and Devotion to the Sith and Galactic Empire!" answered Tenten with full conviction in her voice as she set herself a path of power.

"Yes, yes all is coming together now." said Darth Revan as he ported in and revealed himself to Tenten.

"I assume you are Naruto's and soon mine Master?" queried Tenten looking at the ghostly figure before her.

"Yes that would be me. Welcome to the Sith Order Tenten, may you serve the order well." greeted Revan before bowing a little with Tenten bowing lower in turn. "My name is Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, and leader of the soon to be Galactic Empire."

"I is a honor to meet you in person Master Revan." said Tenten kneeling to him in respect.

"Rise my second Apprentice, rise and learn of your true power."

* * *

There you have it

The third chapter in Journey Through The Stars

I appreciated all the reviews from the readers

and sorry to say... I won't be a spoiler... much

So anyways glad you read the show but,

did you think that was the end.

There is still a second half so shoo shoo

Go down for more

I'm evil, aren't ;)

* * *

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter III Part II**

**Beginning of the Ibonihs Sith**

* * *

It has been one year again and during that time Tenten was trained to the limit and over it because of the power she could unlock. Naruto was currently in the training area with Tenten sparring with Tanto blades as a substitute for lightsabers. She was sweating and panting slightly while Naruto was only sweating a little. 'She/he's getting better/good.' both said in there minds before attacking again both in the Shii-Cho Form as Tenten has been a master of the form for 3 months now and they did this every morning as a warm up for the day's lessons from Master Revan who which was observing from the sidelines analyzing there every move in case they slipped up a bit and needed to practice more. Tenten rushed at Naruto and swung her Tanto at Naruto in a slightly vertical slash at his left side hoping to use his ruined left eye to her advantage, but Naruto, unhindered hurried and blocked with a horizontal block before pushing the blade away and going for her dominate wrist to end it quickly. Tenten seeing this hurried and rolled with the push before taking a ready stance and taunted "Come on Naruto don't bore me."

Naruto just shook his head and said "I shall do what the Lady asks for." said Naruto mockingly and Force Jumped at her coming down at a powerful vertical slash aiming to bisect her. She saw this and stepped forward and bent downward as he landed and tried to stab him in the back but failed when he came around and blocked, twisted her blade making it fly out of her hand at stabbed forward. Seeing De-Ja-Vu coming soon went toward the blade and quickly slid along it knocked it out of his hands with a chop before punching him in the chest sending backward stumbling and quickly went forward again pushed him down with her on the top. Her knew was placed on his chest with her fist ready to strike the killing blow...

"Stop!" Revan said seeing the fight was over. Tenten got up helping Naruto up as well and knelled to her Master Naruto doing the same. "Well done Tenten, there was only one other person I knew that fought like that. She used up close and personal fighting to her advantage by being vary dangerous when in the Inner Circle of Defense. Naruto your power attacks and Outer and Middle Circles are good but improve your Inner. Other than that, nice job at Shii-Cho. I think we will start using Form II: Makashi in your spars from now on to help keep that up." said Revan giving pointers here and there at their fighting styles.

"Yes Master." they said simultaneously as they processed the information.

"Good, stand up and lets learn a little more on Sith Holocrons."

So that is how they progressed until when it was time to go to the academy as all children had to take Chakra tests and see if they were to be Ninja or not. Naruto was going either way as he was a Jinchuriki, while Tenten went because she choose to since she was a civilian so she had a choice. They both walked down the street people staying clear of them because of the "Demon". There were rumors of Naruto forcing or putting a spell on her to make her his hore, but they could less of a care in the world for such petty thoughts. Tenten and Naruto were wearing their usual, Naruto a full body skintight black suit for body protection, over it were black Shinobi slacks with a black utility belt worn by those who were soldiers. He wore a grey jump suit that was similar to Revan's but held a little more storage space for equipment and other things. He wore a cloak that was the same as Revan's but his size (He is 5'6" in this story) and black boots that were the same as the cloak as well.

Tenten wore a skintight body suit as well, but had Feminine Sith Robes as her whole out fit. She wore a black utility belt as well as some gloves with forearm plating. Both there Tantos present on their backs.

"So Naruto-kun, what game do you want to play today?" questioned Tenten as she looked over at Naruto who thought it over for a bit before saying.

"How about Shogi. We can test our minds with that." answered Naruto as he saw its usefulness for officer training.

"Agreed." replied Tenten as they entered the Academy. Naruto had been bumped up to Tenten's level because he showed a higher level at skill than that of a beginner. The Hokage was all to happy to let his weapon get to the ranks faster. They went to their class noticing Sasuke Uchiha giving them a dirty glare because of Naruto advancing to the next class and not him.

"He may become a bother in the future." pointed out Naruto as they past him.

"We'll get to it went it comes around Naruto-kun." assured Tenten looking at the Uchiha once more before entering the building.

They sat at the seats they usually used and pulled out a Shogi board to play while the classes still filled in. As everyone filled in the Chunin looked at all the students before seeing Tenten and Naruto...playing Shogi. Naruto and Tenten had earned a title at school as being slackers, while they answered every question right they just never paid attention in class. He saw they were very intent in playing their game so he let them be.

"Okay class lets begin on a lecture of the Sandaime Hokage and his achievements." said the teacher and so they began the days schedule.

30 Minutes Later...

"Naruto, tell me the Sandaime's roll in the Kyuubi attack." he got the bastard there as that must be a sore subject. He saw him raise his hand as a "wait" sign for five minutes before taking his...3 move in the Shogi game they started before class. The teachers eye twitched in annoyance at his audacity to that.

"He kept the beast at bay and supported the front line Shinobi till the Yondaime Hokage could "kill" the Kyuubi." said Naruto simply as he continued to look at the board while saying that. The teacher heard the ".." around the Kill part so.. he knew the Kyuubi was sealed in him, who cared anyways.

"Thank you Uzumaki" said the teacher in a stressed tone at their foolishness.

The day continues till they leave and get something to eat before being summoned by the Hokage for reasons unknown..

* * *

Will continue tomorrow so don't whine

I'm tired and authors need sleep man

Any who hope you are enjoying it so far

the show goes on... hell I don't know in... whenever really.

But definaly tomorrow sometime.

-M343GS


	4. Journey Through The Stars: C III P II

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter III Part II Continued (hee, hee...sorry)**

**Ibonihs Sith ****Beginnings**

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, The Hokage summons you." said the ANBU appearing before them as they were about to enter a Dango shop that was renown around the Leaf for the best dumplings in the village. They were planning to eat here until he showed up.

"Really, well let me get some tea and we can go." said Naruto walking around him and into the shop as he said this. The ANBU sweat-dropped at the remark before following him into the shop.

"We must go now Uzumaki, the Hokage isn't a patient man." said the ANBU as he saw Naruto get some tea in a mobile container before turning to him and saying.

"Nah, he can wait... he's what?.. 70." commented Naruto before thankfully taking the mobile container and saying thank you before turning to him again. "Alright lets go."

Hokage's Office...

"Here they are Hokage-sama, as you requested." reported the ANBU as he Shunshined in the office with Naruto and Tenten.

"Good, leave us." said the Hokage facing the window as the ANBU nodded before doing so. "Do you know why I have called you here Naruto?" asked Hiruzen as he looked over the village like one would over a precious gem.

"I have suspicions." replied Naruto before sitting down and sipping his tea Tenten doing likewise. "If I am correct then Tenten can stay here since she knows already." Naruto and Tenten saw the Hokage nod before turning around and facing them and sitting in his chair.

"You are right Naruto-kun, you're here to talk about that." said the Hokage looking at Naruto with a inquisitive gaze as over the past two years Naruto has become more refined and closed himself off to the world really. This made the Hokage scared as he knew not how this happened to the child, only that he became less revealing than when he was younger. "Tell me... when did you find out about the Kyuubi being sealed into you?"

"It was after I lost my eye, I wondered why they do this to me for the umpteenth time and found my reason. The words Kyuubi Brat and Demon were my clues. Also my birth day was a clue since they beat me the worst those days." explained Naruto. "So I started to put two and two together and realized that I might the Kyuubi, but then I thought about it more seeing as that couldn't be it then I remembered that tattoo on my stomach, I look up tattoos like that and find out its a seal and bingo, I have the Kyuubi in me. Just great I think to myself, I have the most powerful Bijuu in my stomach. What could be worse... or right being a WEAPON FOR A IDIOT VILLAGE!" exclaimed Naruto tossing the tea aside. "Do not think I didn't know about Sarutobi. I know what happens to Jinchuriki and what they are meant for."

"...Naruto, watch were you are treading." warned Hiruzen in a dark tone looking at Naruto like he was property.

"NO Sarutobi, I will stand up for myself, even to the likes of you. An old, dusty Shinobi still war hungry. You're just like Danzo in that matter, you just use being nice as a cover. Danzo has more balls than you do as he actually makes it obvious of his ROOT program." insult Naruto to the Ho... no, frail, weak, and powerless man before him.

"YOU BEST WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" roared Hiruzen at this weapons audacity to disrespect Konoha and him personally. He was a weapon and that's that, if he said jump Naruto was to ask how high.

They stared at each other, not backing down one bit. Tenten looked at both nervously as she was afraid for Naruto and finally saw the true face of Konoha, an ugly, murdering, cheating, lie-filled ,hell face is what she saw. She knew she made the right choice now for she would rather follow a savior than a decrepit and power hungry old man.

"I will be forced to fight for Konoha one way or the other, I know this, but if you expect me to do my job perfectly... then you are sorely mistaken." said Naruto before turning and leaving with Tenten right behind him. "And Sarutobi..." said Naruto looking back at Hiruzen with one look that promised one thing... and that was a look of promise that the Shinigami would come for them soon. "Dare try to seal my memories away or take my freedom and you shall know true suffering." promised Naruto before leaving.

'The situation has gotten dangerous now that he knows of his power.' thought Hiruzen. 'Not to mention that he now openly admits he despises Konoha.' He looked upon the village with a smile before seeing Naruto and giving the boy a wary eye. "I'll need to get Jiriaya here on this."

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street with Tenten next him, and they were in a hurry. 'Damn, I lost it in front of the Hokage. You are stupid Naruto, you openly said you wouldn't care if Konoha burned. In front of the Hokage to, great... just great.' ranted Naruto in his head as he walked down the street.

"Naruto... what are you going to tell Master Revan after your... breakdown in front of the Hokage?" asked Tenten as she walked next to him. She knew what Naruto just did was stupid and could potentially compromise the whole plan.

"I know, I know... its just that, I..I lost it some how as if..." Naruto said before his eyes widened as he found out why. "It appears the Kyuubi is starting to become a bother to the Sith." informed Naruto to Tenten as they made their way to the Hokage Monument.

Tenten's eyes widened a little at the information before asking. "Are you good enough in seals to prevent this again, I mean if it can continue to do this it can become a problem." asked Tenten as they came to the edge of the Market and to the Monument steps.

"I know of a seal for such a thing, but it will cost half of my Chakra control when its in affect." said Naruto as the ascended the steps. "There will be ANBU soon so we need to hurry if we are to inform the Master."

"Yes Naruto-kun... are you okay?" asked Tenten as he saw his face was one of worry.

"No, Tenten... I'm not okay."

Revan was going about his usual routine which was a new course and test for his students when he felt a... disturbance in the Force. 'That is particular because that only happens if something happens that interferes with your life.' thought Revan as he stopped what he was doing to see what was wrong and saw his Apprentices meeting with the Hokage. 'This is not good. I know that the fox did this that means he would something, but what does it want?' wondered Revan as he sensed his Apprentices arrival on the way. 'It matters not right know. They will not be able to come here for awhile so I need to prepare to leave.'

Naruto looked around before entering the cliff face with Tenten following and they went to the elevator to ride down to the ship to discuss the latest problem with the Hokage watching them now. "This might put us behind for awhile." said Tenten as they exited the lift and went to the meeting room to see their Master.

"Yes I know. I just hope Master Revan will take this well." hoped Naruto as they walked down the halls to the meeting room to find Revan and his Holocron there.

"I already know of what happened and yes I also know it is the Kyuubi. It wants something but on to that matter later, right now we must deal with the fallout of your meeting with the Hokage. I will be sealed into your arm while we are away from the ship and you will mostly be learning from the mindscape for now until it cools down a little." said Revan as his Apprentices sat in the chairs there.

"How are we going to deal with what the Kyuubi wants." asked Naruto as he looked at his Master.

"Like I said, at a latter time." said Revan as he looked toward Tenten. "Tenten, you need to stick at Naruto's place for awhile as because they might come for you to use you as leverage and we still haven put the silencing seal on yet although you probably don't need it anyway." Tenten nodded at this. "Good, Naruto prepare the seal on your arm and get ready to leave as we will be gone from here for awhile." ordered Revan as Naruto nodded and revealed his arm to see an intricate tattoo on his arm that looked like a Sith Holocron but instead of usual Sith runes there were sealing Kanji for the seal on the arm. Naruto went through hand seals while it would seal the Holocron the hand seals were for Revan to use the Force from Naruto's Midi-chlorians to a minor level such as move his body, warn him of incoming harm, or use a high level Force Suggestion on a target. It also allowed for Revan to communicate to Tenten and Naruto through the Force better with less concentration as Naruto mixed the Kanji sealing array and the Sith runes that there Master knew of together to make a "antenna" for Force communication between them on his arm. The side affect was that anyone with Force detection on a medium level can sense it in use so it was only used here so well because there were no other Force-Sensitive people on the planet.

"Master, what are we to do with the weapons stored here. Are we to take at least one along." asked Tenten as she watched Naruto go through the 50 hand seals required for the sealing.

"Yes take two pistols and a sniper rifle. I know you have been practicing with it lately." said Revan with a smirk at his Apprentice's shocked face.

"Okay, I will go collect them immediately." said Tenten as she left the room wondering how he knew of her extra practice with the blaster weapons on the ship.

"Master... what are we to do if we are found out." asked Naruto as he finished to seals and sealed his Master's Holocron into his arm.

"I have rigged this ship with enough explosives from supplies that it will make everything here unreadable of we are found out. Also you need to place the transportation seals on the supplies and fighters in the hanger so we do not lose those as they are to valuable to lose." explained Revan as his Apprentice nodded before heading there.

"Master?" asked Naruto as he had something on his mind.

"Yes my Apprentice." said Revan as he could sense his Apprentice's unease at something.

"If you can read memories all the way back to when they were born... then did you see who my parents were?" asked Naruto as he knew this was selfish at the moment but he had to ask as he had been thinking about the Kyuubi and what his parents might of thought of him. Did they think he was a monster when they died or as their son.

Revan had known who his parents were as they were the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. He looked he had the Kyuubi tell him of them and also read from the history books that the classes he went to with Naruto and Tenten about them as well. Minato's justu was simply marvelous and outstanding in time space warping by going at speeds of light with seals on Kunai as a catalyst. Compared to what the Force did it was and equal for sure, if not better, and the applications that could be used with it were numerous in number. The sad fact was that only someone with the blood of his kin could use it. "Yes Naruto, I did see them, but for your mentality. You should not know until you have the Kyuubi under control and have had full control over your anger. I know it is your right, but if you were to lose it when finding out... it could ruin everything we've worked for." explained Darth Revan as he sense his Apprentice's anger before it fading and Naruto realizing that if it could ruin the plans then he would learn later.

"I understand Master, the plan comes first, personal questions second. That is the way of the Sith. Making the galaxy a better place." said Naruto as he entered the Hanger and drew up intermediate seals as he wasn't on Jiriaya's and Minato's level yet. With that done he met Tenten at the Turbolift and nodded to her before entering with her behind him. She handed him one of the pistols which he hid and her doing likewise. She then sealed the rifle into a scroll for safe keeping.

"You seem distracted, I can sense it. Are you alright?" asked Tenten as she worried for him. She knew she had feelings growing for him and they weren't of the sibling like kind. She didn't know how to deal with it yet so she tried to keep them under control by using a sibling like caring facade. 'I should talk to Master Revan about this.'

"I am distracted but not by today's events. They belong to something more personal Tenten. I would not like to talk about them at the moment. If you would please understand." said Naruto looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"If it is personal then I'll leave it until you are ready." replied Tenten in a calm tone though she would rather help him right now.

"Thanks"

* * *

We find the Hokage smoking from his pipe at his desk with his hands intertwined with each other as he though of what to do with the Jinchuriki Naruto. He opened his eyes slowly and said, "Come in Jiriaya, it was a convenience that you were here to report as we now have a problem."

The window opened to reveal Jiriaya of the Sannin, or other know as Jiriaya, Sage of the Toads. "What is the matter sensei?" asked Jiriaya as he entered the office.

"It would seem that Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, has found out about his beast and has known for awhile now." said Hiruzen turning in his chair to look at Konoha. "I have already had ANBU sent to watch him. What we need to decide is if we are to seal his memories or not." notified Hiruzen and he also filled in what Naruto said in all looking at his student for suggestions.

"Well, that is bad. I warned you of what would happen if you didn't keep the villagers on a tight leash. It has now compromised the plan of a loyal container like _you_ wanted not me." said Jiriaya looking at his sensei with a sad gaze at what he had become.

"Don't lecture me like a child Jiriaya. I know what would happen and I thought I fixed it but I was wrong apparently." said Hiruzen looking at his student.

"Well then leave the kid alone then. He said screw with that girl or his mind and Kyuubi would be released, right. So just leave him be, but watch him for any other misdirection. See ya later sensei." explained Jiriaya before leaving through the window and gone from sight.

'Things are certainly getting more... uneasy'.

* * *

Naruto, Tenten, and a sealed in Naruto's arm Darth Revan made their way down the street on the way to the Tenten's apartment to pick up her thing for staying at Naruto's apartment. She also got an apartment after meeting Naruto and Master Revan that day so she could be individual and not be bothered by the caretakers when studying or reading over the lessons giving by Master Revan in her mind. She also did it to slip away from the orphanage would have been hard to do all the time.

"You must be wary from now on my Apprentices as now we'll be under the Hokage's eye. This will affect the training on your body but we can make do. We also have to be not to revealing in front of the ANBU that he has watching us now as well." said Revan as he sensed four of them watching form the shadows.

'Yes Master.' they said in unison in their minds as they walked to Tenten's apartment door. Both went inside and Naruto helped where needed while watching for any moves made by the ANBU, they kept their distance for now. When she finished she came to the main room seeing Naruto looking at the rooftop to a Dog-masked ANBU who watched them with a bored body expression.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto looking away from the window to her seeing her nod. "Then let us be off."

They made their way again to another location from the girl's, Tenten's, apartment and headed to the market district.

The Dog-masked ANBU sighed as even though he didn't hate the kid, he was bored out of his mind because he couldn't read his precious Icha today and probably for a while. "Let's move." he ordered and his squad nodded before sneaking after the two children.

"Dog-san, why are we doing this again." asked a Bird-masked ANBU as he to was bored already.

"The Hokage wishes to watch Project W as he sees that it is becoming dangerous to the village." replied a Rat-masked ANBU for Dog as he hated the demon container for taking his baby brother from him.

"Still your mouth Rat, I'm in charge here." said Dog as they saw the kids go into another apartment building to see it was Naruto's, as he shut the door they detected a Chakra spike meaning a activating of a seal. They move to the windows to see they were colored black. Dog opened his left eye to see that all the apartment was covered in a Chakra field thin enough to keep under the passing shinobi's watch but also thick enough to not allow anyone to see or sense with Chakra inside. 'Smart... this assignment just might be interesting if the kid knows seals that well.' thought (take a guess, I bet your wrong) Kakashi as he saw the Chakra "Shield" surround the apartment with his implanted Sharingan. He chuckled a little making Rat, Bird and Raccoon look at him in curiosity.

"What is so funny senpai?" asked Raccoon looking at their captain.

"The boy is skilled in seals, he just put up a barrier that blocks even my Sharingan from seeing in. Can't you sense it." said Kakashi as continued to chuckle at the inventiveness at privacy although it was highly see able.

The rest of the squads eyes widened wondering how an eight year old child did that.

'This will defiantly be an interesting assignment.'

* * *

As Naruto put up the barrier to prevent unwanted eyes from seeing in he turned to Tenten and showed her to a guest room he built in case he needed to support and injured person. He then went over to the coffee table and unsealed the Holocron allowing Darth Revan freedom to move figuratively.

"Alright gather around." said Revan as he saw his Apprentices look at him for orders. "We are to go into Naruto's mindscape and converse with the Kyuubi. You are coming Tenten as you must still your fears against anything and this is a good test for it." she nodded and they both put their hand on Naruto and connected through the Force and Chakra, and entered the mindscape.

Mindscape, Kyuubi's Prison...

The Kyuubi opened it's eyes to find three people enter the cell area. There were his container and Darth Revan, but the third one was knew as he felt the presence in here before when they trained. **"So, my container comes to see me finally. Though it did take some encouragement.. hahahahahah"** spoke Kyuubi laughing at how it caused this meeting to occur. **"It also seems you brought a guest, haven't you."**

"Yes I brought a friend here as well since she hasn't introduced herself properly, Tenten if you would." said Naruto looking at the Kyuubi to Tenten.

Tenten took off her mask and let her hair fall down. "My name is Tenten Kyuubi-san, it is a pleasure to meet you." said Tenten looking the Kyuubi in the eye with no fear.

**'Impressive, no fear at all. The brat does surround himself with powerful people.' **thought Kyuubi before replying. **"Likewise in a way."**

"What is it that you want Kyuubi." stated Revan as he looked upon the beast with a inquisitive gaze. "Because of what you did might kill your container."

**"Fool, you think I did not know such things might occur. I knew of the consequences and it is because of those you came here, am I right?"** replied the Kyuubi as he knew of such things before hand.

"Then what is it that you want." asked Naruto looking at the Kyuubi intently.

**"I have seen the powers you can now wield and know you have learned from the dark one. I have a... request of sorts because of this and if it is completed, I will try to be cooperative to your plans."** negotiated Kyuubi looking at them intently.

Shock registered in all of them at the Kyuubi's offer as they knew, even if it was just a Chakra mass, that it was a demon and they keep their word no matter what. 'What should we do Master.' said Naruto over the Force link they had in here.

'We will follow this to where it goes and stop it when it becomes more of a bother than needed.' said Revan as he looked at the Kyuubi for any deception.

'Yes Master.' They replied in unison.

"What would want us to do." said Revan as he saw that a way out of this was the seal that would screw up Naruto's control badly.

**"Unlike what most would say, I have longed for a human body to use to my whim. So here is the deal, you make me a body that can handle my Youki and have those Midi-chlorians and I'll cooperate with you to a limit."** said Kyuubi giving the people on the other side of the bars an ultimatum.

They stood their impassive as they knew what it asked for... it was asking for more power.

"I can make you a body but I will not add the Force to it as that would make you to powerful." said Revan as he looked at it with worry as it smile disappeared.

**"No, it is that or no help and I will screw up the brats facade more."** said Kyuubi in a dark voice.

Now Revan had two choices. A: he could give the Kyuubi what he wanted and make it a god quite literally, or B: he could have Naruto apply the seal and screw up two years worth of Chakra perfection and make it harder to repair. This was a rock and a hard place for sure.

While they mulled this over Tenten felt something in her Chakra fluctuate and then she fell asleep.

_"So it seems that you are acting up again Kyuubi eh."_ the rooms temperature dropped at that voice. The Kyuubi froze as he heard that voice thousands of years ago. When Juubi-sama was defeated and his remains made into the moon. It was also the time he got the power he has to day from a man the had a very, _very_ powerful power at his disposal. **'Impossible'**

Naruto and Revan turn to see not Tenten anymore, but a young man that had red hair and white skin. He wore sage-like clothes and had Kanji on the back of the cloak he wore that were unreadable to Naruto as he hadn't studied it yet but Darth Revan read it perfectly and his eyes widened to proportions unknown to the human eye lids. The man had a Jedi and Sith signature about him like he was the Force himself. The last thing that mad everyone's eyes widen was the purple rippled pattern in his eyes as they were renowned throughout the Elemental Nations as the most powerful Doujustu ever existed and thought to be lost forever. The Rinnegan, the first and original Doujustu. Then all knew who the man that was in front of them was.

'The Sage of the Six paths' was the collective thought of all the occupants in the room besides said man.

_"I suppose there is some explanations in order." _said the most revered and renowned man on the planet.

* * *

Wow, how'd that happen...

Well readers, the Kyuubi is in trouble

and I am blown away by this sudden revelation.

To read more...

wait till next update. (Queue Evil Laughter)

-M343GS


	5. Journey Through The Stars: Chapter IV

**Journey Though The Stars**

**Chapter IV**

**Tenten's Heritage and Shinobi Origins**

**(This is what people call a holiday and sorry for taking so long chapter)**

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

Naruto, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, and The Great Kyuubi looked on in awe, fear, amazement, and pure confusion as to why the most powerful man that ever existed on this planet was inside the mindscape of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

_"I suppose there is some explanations in order, but let me deal with the Kyuubi first."_ said the infamous Sage as he moved to the cage doors with the Kyuubi slinking back in fear of in-Bijuuable amounts of pain. ("...I have nothing to say about the amount of pain that is..."). The Sage saw this and said _"Now, now Kyuubi, I thought that being around me for 180 years would of taught you something, but it seems naught you have learned anything. So I shall give you a lesson in **Kindness**."_ said the Sage and the last word sounded really eerie and dark. The Kyuubi whimpered as the Sage looked over the prison bars examining the sealing array put onto Naruto's stomach.

"What are you doing Great Sage?" asked Revan in a respectful tone as he practically saw the power gushing out of him. Revan knew that if he and his Apprentices were to survive the man they had to be respectful. 'I might been able to match him in my prime with the knowledge I know now but as it is I had best try and get by with my soul in one piece and that of my Apprentices too.' thought Revan as he watched the Sage look over the bars.

_"I am looking at the seal used to keep the Kyuubi at bay. It is very good but still a incomplete version of the one I used to keep the Juubi at bay."_ said the Sage as he then summoned a ink jar and pen. He than began to write over each of the bars adding seals to the array on the bars itself.

Naruto watched this all happen with curiosity and wary as he knew of the man's power as Master Revan, Tenten, and himself had read upon the man looking for answers as they were searching for the origins of Chakra as it could prove useful in further studies and possibly engagements. 'What is he adding to the Shiki Fuin, wait... now way.' thought Naruto as he looked upon the bars that the Sage was writing on.

"What is it my Apprentice?" whispered Revan to his Apprentice as he sensed his sudden surprise looking at the new seals added to the bars. He wondered what they were supposed to do as they looked complex.

"I can't believe it Master, it seems that the Sage is "filling in" the holes of the array as the Shiki Fuin was incomplete when the Fourth used it on me to lock away the Kyuubi." answered Naruto as he only understood a little of art of sealing as he just finished the first book of the 3 he "bought" from the man at the Shinobi store.

_"You are correct child, very observation of_ _you"_ said the Sage as he finished the last of the array and stepped back form the bars and lifting his hand up and channeling Chakra and... both of Naruto's and Revan's eyes widened at this, Force into his hand before launching the compressed energy at the piece of paper in the middle of the bars and all of them watched the changes happened to the bars. When the energy hit the seal the added seals started to glow a hot red and then the rest of the inscriptions stared to glow as well. Then the writing started to shift around on the bars and rearrange, then the Bars themselves started to glow and morph. The bars then launched into the darkness of the cage to capture the Kyuubi within, they came back with the Kyuubi howling in pain at the heat of the morphing bars. He was then made to sit and the bars surrounded him and the bars made a circle around him, they then started to cool and a couple of the bars formed to lid of sorts and melted to the top of the circular cage to make a ceiling. Then the space between the bars lit up with a yellow field similar to that of prison cages in the brig of the Revenge.

**"ARRRRRRGGGGG"** roared the Kyuubi in pain at the yellow field's harmful energy as it tried to claw at it. He just decided to sit and glare very hard at the Sage for what he did.

_"Now, now Kyuubi, that isn't very nice to glare at a old friend."_ scolded the Sage in a mocking fashion. The sage then turned around to see the two Sith that were present to see this. _"Well, I actually expected my line to not know of the either "cults" that used the Force, interesting indeed"._

Both Revan and Naruto stared in shock at the Sage knowing of the Force or knowing of the Jedi and Sith. "How do you know of us or the Jedi for that matter?" questioned Revan as knew that the man just got more dangerous knowing of them.

"Also what have you done to Tenten?" asked Naruto as he slowly moved Form 3: Soresu. Naruto knew only a little of the form since Tenten and himself just started it, and it was a good form to use right now as it was for defense mostly.

"Cease hostilities my Apprentice." ordered Revan as he didn't want to go against the powerful shinobi who knew of the Force just yet if he had to.

Naruto was shocked at this as he thought his Master would be able to go toe to toe with the man even if he was just of representation. "Yes Master." said Naruto before moving into a alert but relaxed stance.

_"You have trained him well, Form 3: Soresu, I think that was."_ said the Sage watching them with a amused expression at the beginner form for said form. _'Not perfect, but good altogether.'_ thought the Sage as he saw the child move into a at ready stance.

"How do you know of our ways of combat. You are from this world aren't you?" questioned Revan as he was very wary of the man in front of him.

_"I will answer those in order. First, I know of those cults because I used to be a Jedi myself." _This shocked Revan as he wanted to know how the man got here. He also was very alert and moved into a alert stance because of him being a former Jedi. _"Second, I'm using now mentioned Tenten's body as a way to represent myself. Third... well you already know that."_ finished the Sage as he looked at them with a steady gaze wondering how someone found the ship after all this time.

"So your a former Jedi, how nice." said Revan left his stance to one of relaxed as he knew it was pointless fighting. Naruto was shocked that he was looking at a Jedi and angry at him for using Tenten like that, but he to relaxed his stance because if he was using Tenten's body at a representation then fight him would injure her.

_"Good, now I want to know how you,"_ points at Revan. _"got out of the ship when I hid its entrance._ asked the Sage as he wanted nobody to find the technology or the Sith Holocron for that matter as it could prove volatile on the undeveloped world.

"Your stone barrier at the entrance eventuality age and became weak and I broke it down and found my Master's Holocron there." said Naruto leaving out his Master's name since it seemed that the Sage did not know of his Master's name. 'It is best to leave as much information out as possible.' thought Naruto as his Master had taught him that since information is very powerful in the right means.

_"I see... well not much I can do about it know as I'm only a Force Spirit and not what I once was."_ said that Sage as he moved his projection from Tenten to off he and using the mindscape as a medium. He saw the child use the Force to pull Tenten over to him and Revan.

"Well, mind explaining how you got here." said Revan as he suspected as much as he too was only a spirit in the end as well and had little power to do anything physically directly with the Force.

_"I crashed on this planet similar to the way you did, just on a smaller ship. After I recovered form the crash I explored to new planet to find people on this planet with strange energy coming from them. After some investigation and meditation on it, I found that they had a internal energy and were not part of the Force which shocked me as I thought all being were part of the Force. Apparently I was mistaken, so I learned the language here and found about the current goings in the country I was in and also learned of the Juubi that roamed the lands causing destruction to the people. After I learned what I could I checked the damage to my ship and it was beyond repair by means I knew. So I gathered all that I could dumped it into the ocean of the island nation I was on and moved to find this Juubi to learn what it does. As I followed its trail I didn't notice my body changing and adapting to the high Chakra exposure from the residue Youki that dissipated to high amounts of Chakra that would kill a regular Force based being. _(There will be classifications for Chakra and Force users. Chakra based, Force based, and C/F based. Jedi and Sith are abnormal Force beings so they have resistance to Chakra in high amounts.) _"So my Midi-chlorians adapted to the exposure to survive and made it so that they could use Chakra and Force as a way to sustain life. When I found the Juubi I saw it destroying a village. I followed it for 8 years seeing its destruction and learning its weaknesses, and in time I learned that it was at its weakest after a destructed of a huge city. So I waited until it did it again and engaged it and had a massive battle using a Chakra and Force powered attacks and defeated it after a long battle during which you crashed into the planet. After recovering from that I came to the crash site and found a warship with weapons and a Sith Holocron aboard, so I hid it's entrance. After that I gained these eyes, The Rinnegan, and learned how to use them and taught what I learned to the people and my children as I believed that the Jedi way of no emotions was flawed. I later died leaving my three children my gifts to them."_ finished the sage looking toward the very confused looking but all the same satisfied Sith.

"Wait, I thought you had only two children?" said Naruto as he read that the Uchiha and Senju clans were the descendants of the Sage, and the Uzumaki were Senju in origin. Revan also thought this as he wondered what happened to the third child then.

_"I see, then my interference of hiding my third child was a successful. Well you holding my line third line right now."_ said the Sage in a amused tone looking at Naruto's eyes widen before looking at Tenten in awe. Revan realized that was what the Sage meant by using his line as a way of projection.

"Then how did Tenten have your Midi-chlorians and the Uchiha and Senju didn't?" asked Revan as he wondered how that was possible.

_"Again, that was on my part. You see, I passed on my Chakra's power to the line that was Senju and the Uchiha received a bastardized version of the Juubi's eye on accident which I think the Juubi did to spite me. The Juubi wasn't killed like most people who know about it think. I split it into three parts, the first I sealed into myself which was it's soul. The second part, it's power, I split between the demons that served it that were weak until then. I also saw to it that if one of the nine Bijuu were to get more power or about to then I could come back and use one person to transform them into me at the cost of there life after I left. This would of happened to Tenten if you weren't in the Mindscape thankfully or else my third child's line would've ended. Anyways, my third child inherited my eyes and my adapted Midi-chlorians. I saw that my first and second children were going to fight each other in a vision after my third son was a few months for being born, so I kept him hidden so his brothers didn't coerce him to fight on their side. When I died I put the Juubi's soul into a statue I made to hold it so it couldn't reclaim its power. I called it the "Gedo Mazo or Demonic Statue of the Outer Path"._ finished the Sage once again satisfying the curiosity of the two Sith. _"That is all I will tell you since I would be defying the Force's intentions for you and the Galaxy.__"_ said the Sage and Naruto and Revan nodded at that as they both knew not to defy the Force, even though the Jedi and Sith were polar opposites they both respected the Force as it had a mind of its own and if it had something planed for you then there was no fighting it.

"What is it you want now Sage?" asked Revan as he knew the Sage was here for something else besides defeating a Bijuu.

_"I am here to talk to Tenten and pass along the powers bestowed unto her."_ said the Sage as he looked over to the still asleep girl.

"No, what if you try to turn her into a Jedi." said Naruto as Tenten was his friend and he was going to defend her if she was incapacitated if he had a say in it.

_"Child, I will not change her from the path as she has chose it already. All I wish is for her to learn how to use the mutated Midi-chlorians properly and how to use the eye I have."_ said the Sage looking at Naruto with a level gaze as he knew he could plant the ideas of a Jedi but nothing else as it would also be defying the Force. _'It would seem that the Force has intentions for my line in that of the Sith, curious... I honestly look forward to see how this all turns out.'_ thought the Sage of the Six Paths as he looked at all three of them as they were... different from the Sith he met during the Exar Kun Wars. _'Different indeed'._

"Okay, my Apprentice leave them be. It is Tenten's right to know this and I doubt the Sage can stay forever. Put her down and come along, we must explore the knew mindscape." said Revan knowing that when his Apprentice learns of her heritage then she will become all the more powerful and more helpful in the future years, 'She will become more powerful with every step she take from now on'. thought Revan as he watched Naruto put her sown and come along looking at the knew walls of the mindscape.

Naruto was worried that Tenten would be strayed from the path of the Sith if the Sage was alone with her but his Master had him put her down and leave. 'I can see about her gaining power to help the plan for the rise of the Sith but if she becomes a Jedi not only will she become a threat, she would also need to be... eliminated.' thought Naruto before he turned to his Master and followed him out while looking at the new changes to the walls of the mindscape. The walls were a shiny grey as if they were made of Durasteel and the halls were the same shape of the ship that his Master crashed on. 'Strange, my mindscape changed to that of a Sith Interceptor, I like it.' thought Naruto to himself as it made him feel at home.

As Revan traveled along with Naruto exploring the new mindscape scenery he found a likeness to the Sith Interceptor he used in his fights with the Republic long ago. 'It would seem that my Apprentice finds comfort in a Sith battle ship than anywhere else as the knew seal seems to revolve around what makes you comfortable.' thought Revan as they made it to the training area that was the Hanger. They had found a few Sith fighters there as well when they made it into a training area for his Apprentices. They moved the fighters out of the way to make room as there were only two left when the ship was fired upon by Malak when he betrayed Revan. 'To bad he's dead by now as I would've loved to make him pay but age gets everyone in a body and not in a Holocron.' mused Revan as he saw the fighters they moved there as well. "I would seem that you could practice your fighting forms here now to a proper level, right my Apprentice." said Revan as he turned his masked head slightly to the Sith Apprentice he was training.

"It would seem so Master." replied Naruto as he to examined the representation a the Revenge in his mindscape. He had been thinking of the situation of Tenten and him being friends and the Sage wanting to talk to her alone.

Revan was still over looking the representation of the Training Area in the mindscape when he sensed his Apprentice's unease at the Sage situation. "Something troubles you my Apprentice?" asked Revan turning to Naruto looking at him through the visor in the mask he wore.

"N... yes, why did you allow the Jedi to be alone with Tenten as I could get her getting more powerful from it but what about if the Sage make a impression on her and changes her to the way of the _Jedi_, Master." asked Naruto as he to was truly confused about his Masters reasoning. He also knew not to question his Masters decisions but he couldn't help it.

"I allowed it simply to help her catch up to you as even thought she is close to finishing the second form, Makashi, she is not ready for the third form, Soresu, like you are and are learning it know. With the increase in her capability she can catch up to you and you would both be on the same level which would be nice so I can teach you both at the same time so we can move along the plan further. Of course there are the risks of her turning Jedi and if that happens we will try to turn her back and if we can't, you know what to do without question. You need to learn one thing my Apprentice, one thing. You must not grow attached to your friends to much or else you will not see the betrayal they have planned for you when you have hurt them trying to protect them. It happened to me when I considered Darth Malak my brother for a time until he betrayed me from cutting his lower jaw off teaching him a lesson that he was not prepared for the position for Dark Lord of the Sith." explained and advised Revan to Naruto as they left the Training Area and went to find the Brig in the mindscape Revenge.

"I see Master, so keep Tenten close and trust her but also stay at a distance as I could hurt her or her hurting me. Also son't trust her completely." said Naruto realizing what his Master was saying to him.

"Yes Naruto, that is exactly it my Apprentice. One more thing, You are what gives you strength, not others but yourself." said Revan as he didn't want his Apprentice growing to big of an attachment to Tenten as it could prove dangerous to him if they doubled up on him. "Now tell me the Tenant." said Revan as they walked to the Brig.

"Yes Master." said Naruto before going to the Tenant he lived by or at least tried to.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me." finished Naruto and at the end of it he felt a new fire burning inside just saying it.

"Very good my Apprentice, very good."

* * *

Tenten woke from her slumber and found a different ceiling then the one she remembered. In fact it looked like the Revenge's ceilings that she saw before looking around the ship for the first time. 'Master Revan and Naruto must of left the mindscape to see what is wrong.' thought Tenten as she sat up and didn't find Master Revan, Naruto nor was she in the Infirmary, but still in the Kyuubi Cage Room that had changed while she was asleep. The ceiling was as high as before but a lot lighter now from the dark look in the sewer version. The cage had changed as well because the cell looked like a prison cell in the Revenge's Brig but Kyuubi sized. There were bars spaced apart from on another in a circle bordering the circular energy field of the prison as well as a lid on top so it could only sit and stay that way. The Kyuubi seemed to be glaring at her but instead it was glaring behind her.

She looked to find a man that was unrecognizable so she went into alert and move away from the man and grabbed the Tanto for practicing in the mindscape and stood in the first form, Shii-Cho, and proceeded to interrogate the said man. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" demanded Tenten while thinking, 'Master Revan or Naruto has to be somewhere around here as I con feel them through the Force but not where... wait, he has a Force energy surrounding him as well. I need to hold him off till Master Revan gets here.' thought Tenten in worry as she was not ready to fight a trained Force user alone and her and Naruto would be hard pressed so only Master Revan could fight this man and win.

_"Calm Tenten, we have much to discuss."_ said the man coming from the shadows of the room to reveal a man in his 20's to 30's, he had brown hair and a angular face with a thin beard that connected the jaw and head together. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see him but she could see what he was wearing. He word white robes similar to hers as well and fitting but loose pants, there was a brown belt around his waist that held numerous Shinobi and Force user tools. He also had a lightsaber attached to it as well making Tenten's plan from fighting him to a standstill to retreating and finding Master Revan as her Tanto couldn't fight that. She also received some but not enough Force training as there Master was having them learn and master their Force control as well as how to make flow very well, it was similar to Chakra training which her and Naruto can put leaves on their hands as well as there knees, head and elbows perfectly as well as float them as well.

'I am losing myself in memories, focus Tenten, focus.' reprimanded Tenten mentally as she lost concentration on the enemy reminiscing. Around all of that was a brown cloak which meant, '_Jedi_' thought Tenten with bitterness as they were polar opposites in there way of fighting. 'This just turned from bad to worse because even if he was a Apprentice he still has way more training than I do.'

_"I sense your bitterness toward me. That is saddening to say in the least but hopefully if you listen then that will change your mind."_ said the Sage looking at his descendant with sadness through the Force as he kept his eyes closed for secrecy, for now though.

"Why should I listen to you Jedi, all your order is a bunch of old cowards for a Council and blind followers who fight for them." spat Tenten as she channeled her neglect, abandonment, and hate from her time as a orphan and prepared for a fight.

_"The reason is because I'm only a projection the I am using to speak with you through the Force. Also because you are a descendant of mine."_ revealed the Sage as he watched Tenten visibly stumble back in surprise at the knew revelation. _"Yes I am your to many great ancestor."_

Tenten sputtered at that, a Jedi, her ancestor, no way. "Like I'll believe that, your just trying to get my defenses down." said Tenten tensing her muscles up for and attack before launching herself at the Jedi in a sprint to quickly behead him. She reached him and proceeded to do so and... he let her do it. She looked back and saw he was a projection. 'Well he wasn't lying about that one.' thought Tenten with a small sweat-drop in embarrassment before launching herself away from him and staring him down again.

_"Please Tenten, let me explain and then make your decision after I have finished."_ pleaded the Sage as he didn't want his line nor anyone to hate their family.

Tenten looked at the man and thought about his request. 'Its not like I can do anything about it anyways, since he is a Force ghost like Master Revan.' "Fine, speak and I will decide." The Sage nodded his head before composing himself and telling the his past like he did with Revan and the child. After he was done she was shocked at what he said as it informed not only her but her Master and Naruto as well. She also couldn't that her Midi-chlorians that Master Revan told her about came from the Sage in front of her, as well as his eyes, which were the most powerful eyes in the world. The Rinnegan were revered by all Shinobi who knew of the man as he was more powerful then the Shodaime Hokage.

_"So what is your decision my child."_ asked the Sage a little in fear as he didn't want his descendant to be arrogant like her Uchiha kin.

"After all that is said and done, I accept my heritage and powers. I will use them to further my strength and further the strength of the Sith!" said Tenten looking strait in the Sage's eye while doing so.

The Sage was happy she accepted her heritage and powers but was sad that she would use it for the Sith._ 'Oh well, it is the Force's will anyways.' "Alright Tenten, I will tell you of the Midi-chlorian's and Rinnegan's abilities and there risks. Are you ready?"_

"Yes, I am ready." replied Tenten full of confidence as this information will help her Masters plans further and faster than before.

_"The Rinnegan is a very powerful but also dangerous Dojutsu as it can destroy massive areas with one jutsu from an arsenal of many others. It can be a way to bring life or death, that is certain. It has Six Inner Paths and One Outer Path. I'll begin with the first,_

_Shurado, The Asura Path, this path represents our darker emotions, such as anger, hate, lust, greed, and envy. Its abilities allow one to produce and metal armor and weapons to that of the users imagination, but the larger or more energy the weapon needs the higher the cost of Chakra._

_Ningendo, The Human Path, this path represents are more human kinder emotions, such as love, affection, trust, happiness, and sadness. Its abilities allow one to read all the information the target has by placing a hand in the chest area or on top of the skull. It allows you to sort through all that they have experienced, but kills them in the end. It only works on Chakra based lifeforms though so be careful when facing Force based lifeforms._

_Chikushodo, The Animal Path, this path represents our primal emotions, such as fear, rage, and blindness. (It means for those who don't know that can't understand the more... sentient thoughts.) Its abilities allow one to summon the most powerful summoning animals available. The Dragons, the Cave Dogs, and the Chameleons The Dragons are the most destructive of them and are your "Power House" so to speak. The Cave Dogs are your quick and adverse fighters that can split themselves from any attack, they split up to ten which is the Boss summons. The Chameleons are your camouflage and spies since they can blend in anywhere and cover your Chakra Signature from regular sensory techniques. Know this though, the bigger the summon the more Chakra it requires.  
_

_Gakido, The Preta Path, this path represents all your frustrations and insanity from what you experience. Its abilities allow for any Chakra included attack or Chakra based lifeforms to be sucked of Chakra. You can use it as a barrier or a way of incapacitating targets. It also can suppress the Force around it for 30 seconds in a 100 yard area but at the cost of not being able to defend oneself or move. It also will leave you very weak afterwards so be careful when using it._

_Jigokudo, The Naraka Path, this path represents all the feelings of order, strategic thoughts, and justice. Its abilities allow one to use the King Of Hell to use in interrogation and allows all paths to be repaired besides itself. It is useful for fear and information when the Human Path is not available._

_Tendo, The Deva Path, this path represents our emotions of ignorance, arrogance, and god like feelings. It allows one to control the gravitational field of a planet to attract or repel objects that are in range. Like I also said before, bigger means more. You can also use the most destructive of the gravitational abilities and make a Chibaku Tensei, or other know as Catastrophic Planetary Devastation to make a moon from a planets crust quite literally._

_Lastly, Gedo, The Outer Path, this paths purpose is to protect and control the Inner Paths. It has only to abilities, one, it can resurrect the dead but at a high cost of Chakra and the person can't be dead more than 24 hours. The Second one is the most dangerous and use it ONLY in a very dire situation. You knows it name already, the Gedo Mazo, The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Summon it when you are backed in a really, REALLY tight corner, as it will be very destructive and if you don't have the mutated Midi-chlorians, it will eventually kill you." _explained the Sage in great detail as all of this was very important.

_"Now all the last abilities are not only Chakra costing but also Force costing as well so get those both under excellent control. The more control over it you have the less Chakra and Force are wasted so its best in the end to master both."_

_"The Midi-chlorians allow you to do certain Rinnegan techniques, they also make your Chakra and Force powers more potent, as in powerful with less Chakra and Force. They are key to your survival as they help your body's flow be regulated from the high amount of power flowing through. You lose them and you will die most certainly so don't be put into a Force restrictive room or be near a Ysalamir as they will end you in high amounts of it. You will activate the Rinnegan in a time of need, that is all I can say. Good luck Tenten, and May the Force Be With You."_ said the Sage before he waved goodbye and vanished from plan sight.

Tenten looked at the spot as Revan and Naruto came back to the Kyuubi Cage Area sensing that the Jedi Sage was gone. They found her staring at a spot in the room.

"Apprentice, are you alright?" asked Revan with caution as he felt her Force aura was grey instead of the darkness it used to have which in his mind was not good. She didn't answer.

"Tenten, are you okay?" asked Naruto stepping closer to right behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tenten was still thinking of what to do now she learned of her origins, she could turn to the light side and be a Jedi, or stay a Apprentice to Master Revan. She then thought back being ignored by Konoha because she was a foreign orphan and didn't deserve there kindness. She also thought back to the time when she was forced to do the most chores in the orphanage because of her "status" in the village. She remembered a particular day at the orphanage when she was cleaning the bathrooms for the third time in two days, she heard a screaming from down the hall. When she looked she saw a "caretaker" beating a 4 year old child...

_"Flashback"_

_Tenten was scrubbing in between the tiles again even though it was spotless already. She was doing this until she heard a slam of a door being shoved open, and screaming of a little boy. She went over to the door and saw it was one of the more cruel "caretakers" dragging a blond 4 year old boy by the back of his neck and down the stairs. She followed to see what was his reasoning of punishment to be treated that bad. They made it down the bottom floor and out into the street were the "caretaker" beat him to a bloody pulp and said "Demon, we only let you live because of the Hokage, but that doesn't mean you can spend the day here. Leave and don't come back till bedtime." before spiting on him and heading back inside. Tenten watched with wide eyes the "caretaker" locked the door and left him there. "Alien, go back to cleaning!" ordered the "caretaker" raising the paddle to her and Tenten nodded quickly and running up the stairs to the bathroom to clean again..._

Tenten remembered that day very well and she saw what the almighty villagers of Konoha think they are angels, but there really just demons themselves. She knew later that was Naruto she saw and during his time in the orphanage she tried to spend time with him but they never allowed it as they considered him a disease. She tried and tried but she never could do it. When she learned of the Jedi and Sith she saw that the Sith had what she wanted. A plan to rid the Galaxy of that..

'Those villagers are not the people who they make themselves out to be. There just two faced monsters who act nice to people with money and evil to the unfortunate. This is why I joined the Sith, I did it so this never happens again, I followed Naruto-kun because of his had it the worst of everyone.'

"Tenten?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm better then ever." she said turning to them for them to see her brown eyes transformed into that of the Sith eye. Revan saw this and her Force aura turned much darker then before.

"Good Tenten, glad your still here. Lets get back to training." said Revan smirking under his mask since Tenten was hooked into the Sith now.

* * *

Man, sorry about that guys had many interruptions so it took awhile.

There you have it though, the IV Chapter.

Until next time,

-M343GS


	6. Journey Through The Stars: Chapter V

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter V**

**Uchiha Massacre **

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter/Force talking"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

Naruto and Tenten grew over the course of a year as they trained under Darth Revan, growing in strength and wisdom. Naruto is steadily growing in strength in his physical and mental prowess as his attacks with his Tanto are growing stronger in power. He is still behind Tenten in Force capability as she can Force push objects that are 10 feet away and shatter their bones within mentioned area while he can do it in 5 feet. Their knowledge in Makashi and Soresu grew as well as they are even in the same level in mastery. Naruto is currently staring out at the village of Konoha in thought thinking of the events that last year brought. 'With the Sage appearing and Tenten learning her heritage as well as the seal being completed, now the Kyuubi will not be able tho interfere with the "Grand Plan" and it can continue as scheduled.' thought the young Sith Apprentice as he looked at the village he hated once more before heading down the Hokage Mountain to the secret base. Although the ANBU still watched them at his apartment they were able to trick them with a Force Illusion since they are still unable to cast a Genjutsu on them because of their still shoddy Chakra control.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Tenten's voice. "Naruto! Come on,we need to head to the academy." called mentioned fellow Sith Apprentice as she hollered from down the steps to the Hokage Monument. She had changed her attire once again as she now wore a full body suit that soldiers wore that covered from the toes to her hands, and halfway up the neck. Over that she wore a Sith uniform that was armored so it covered her vital areas with it was Cortosis plating that was a centimeter thick so it could stand up to blades and Chakra enhanced swords. She had her Tanto above her left shoulder blade and a utility belt at her waist. She wore a face mask that covered the rest of her neck up to her nose. (think of Kakashi) She wore a traditional Sith cloak to cover her head and leave the enemy wondering.

"I am on my way." replied Naruto though the Force bond that they shared since they have been training together. He also switched appearances as well as he wore the same body suit as underclothing. He wore a Sith soldier armor that was thinner as well as more flexible to perform his fighting style. It was not the usual silver but a black color with dark maroon trim. On his shoulder plates was the Sith order symbol in blood red. He also wore a utility belt for the more useful items that were needed later. On his face he wore a helmet that covered his entire head. It had a black background with two curving streaks that went from the eyes to the middle of his mouth. The streaks were reflective meaning a visor with a maroon trim as well. (Think of a Greek or Trojan helm.)

"Ok, sorry if I disturbed your brooding time." joked Tenten as she saw him come at the bottom of the stairs and walk up next to her.

"I was not brooding, simply reminiscing." explained Naruto as Tenten and him walked to their second year at the academy. "Maybe your sensing of peoples thoughts is becoming rusty."

"Ha ha, very funny. At least it doesn't take me 6 seconds to summon a powerful enough Force push." shot back Tenten as they entered the village and headed down the road to the Market then to the academy.

"So, what is the game today, Shogi, Chess, or 20 questions." asked Naruto as he threw off the insult. They were allowed to freely talk when outside his house or the ship as Master Revan although doesn't mind friendly interaction, but does mind it during serious discussions.

"Eh, lets do Chess for now as we did Shogi and 20 questions the days before." answer Naruto as they entered the Market area and saw the glares leveled at them. They could give less of a care as the villagers were common filth beneath their boots as soon they would have their vengeance.

They continued to walk in silence as they felt the 4 ANBU tailing them through the Force as once again they still had shoddy Chakra techniques. 'I am glad that they are teaching the leaf exercise this year.' thought Naruto as Tenten and him walked through the gate to the Academy yard seeing the new year kids in the yard.

"Naruto, to the left 10 degrees and 30 feet away." notified Tenten as she saw their trouble was here.

Naruto turned his lone eye and saw what she was pointing out. 'Sasuke Uchiha, second son the the head of the Uchiha Clan and aspiring to be just like his brother so he can get out of his shadow... well this can go many ways.' thought Naruto as he saw him and his father talking to a Chunin Instructor. "As I said last year, we will deal with him if he gets in the way. We do not need unnecessary attention." replied Naruto as they went to the swing and leaned against the tree waiting for the annual speech by the 'Great and powerful Sandaime Hokage' thought Naruto bitterly using it to further fuel his power in the Force.

As the conversing continued Naruto looked upon the crowd with a calculating eye quite literal. (Ok I'll stop being mean to the one eye Naruto :) 'Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Hyuuga Clan heirs. This is an interesting class, that's for sure.' thought Naruto with amusement as almost all the clan heirs were here. They would be good opponents in the future maybe.

Naruto's thoughts stopped there as he felt as person stand at the podium. 'Sarutobi' thought Naruto bitterly once more as he hated that man with a passion ever since he figured out why Sarutobi did what he did to him. 'You'll get yours soon Sarutobi, soon.

"Welcome all to this induction ceremony as the newest generation of Shinobi and Kunoichi are here today. Today they will begin the journey to become splendid ninja as well as becoming Konoha's next line of defenders." Hiruzen let the people cheer and let them settle down. "Today also marks the day for the Clans of Konoha as most of the heirs will be among this class. We expect great things from you." Hiruzen let them cheer again. "Good luck and do well to help further Konoha's prosperity." finished Hiruzen as he stepped down and let the Chunin order the students. As he sat down he looked around and saw Konoha's weapon along with its friend by the tree. 'Yes become powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi indeed.'

* * *

After everything was settled down and the new students sent to the right classes, Naruto and Tenten proceeded to go to their assigned class and pulled out a all to familiar scroll and unseal the contents to reveal... a chess board. They set up their respective pieces and began playing as the rest of the class filed in. Their teacher walked in to see the same sight he has seen since the beginning of last year. 'Yeah, yeah demon. Play your game for now, I'll get you sometime.' thought the Chunin as he went over roll call and then proceeded to go over the lesson and fail to embarrass the "demon" once again. This continued until the Third day in the week when there Master had a vision...

Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, sat in his Holocron meditating, as per his morning ritual until his whole world went black and the vision started. He looked upon a street, the Uchiha Clan district to be exact and saw it was the clan head's house. He saw that their was two bodies on the ground and their blood spilled from their bodies to the wall and up to the Uchiha Clan crest. The crest itself was fine until a sword came out of it and the street disappeared from view. From behind the stabbed crest came a man, Itachi Uchiha in fact, as he pulled the sword from the crest looking at the bodies of his know revealed parents and then looked over at him with Sharingan eyes then his attire changed from an ANBU uniform to a cloak with red clouds that covered his hands and went from his ankles to his nose.

All the while Revan felt the feelings as anger, pain, sorrow, and guilt spawn forth from Itachi. Itachi looked at him Sharingan spinning before the image faded. Revan opened his eyes and projected himself out of the Holocron as he felt his Apprentices appear to see if he was in trouble.

"Are you alright Master?" asked Tenten as Naruto looked around the room for any sign for intrusion.

"Yes, I am fine. I just saw a vision, that is all." answered Revan as he thought over what it meant. 'With the dead bodies of the main family and the stabbed crest means death for the Uchiha. With Itachi doing these things means he will kill them all. So a massacre of the Uchiha by Itachi will occur soon... this could prove useful.' As he thought that over Naruto came back over to see Tenten looking at him for further orders. He could tell his Master was thinking of something at the moment as his Force aura told so. "I saw a vision of the Uchiha Clan being murdered, this could prove very beneficial in the end.

"Murdered?" asked Naruto wondering why such a thing had to come about.

"Yes murdered, and we can use this chance to gather Sharingan for study and maybe understand how Dojutsu work."

"I see... what should we do if we run into resistance? We don't want to leave behind evidence of our involvement." asked Tenten as she knew they could avoid the Genin and Chunin but not the Jonin in the clan.

"We will deal with that when it comes, but for now keep aware of your surroundings to look for signs of when this will happen so we can plan accordingly, understood?"

"Yes Master Revan." replied Naruto and Tenten in unison.

"Good, Now let us begin today's training in the Force."

* * *

We travel to a district outside but not to far from Konoha, and along its walls rested a crest. It was a fan that was divided in two, the top half red for the flames it carried and the bottom half with the handle for strength to fan those flames. This crest was well known for it's clan, the Uchiha. As we travel in more we see the Uchiha people going about their day as usual, oblivious to the fact that they were to die tomorrow. We stop upon a house on the more outer area of the district that housed the most important Uchiha family, namely the head family. This family consisted of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the clan and family, Mikoto Uchiha, the head matriarch of the clan and wife to Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha, the families first son and the clans rising star and prodigy as well as one of the more powerful Uchihas, and finally Sasuke Uchiha, the second son to the family as well as a beginner in the Shinobi Arts hoping to rise as high as his brother to get out of his shadow.

Currently Sasuke had just arrived home and gave his grade card to his father and received the usual "Keep at it and you'll be just like Itachi" sentence which made him once more depressed at not receiving an individual praise to him and getting instead a comparison to his older brother as usual.

'Why... why does Father always compare me to Itachi. I just want to receive a "good job Sasuke" or a "well done Sasuke, keep at it and you'll be stronger than me", I just want to hear it once' thought Sasuke glumly as he looked out upon his family's pond in thought.

"Something troubles you Little Brother?" asked Itachi from behind him as he saw his brother in contemplation. He knew his brother was upset that he was always being compared to him and was sad that he never received his own individual praise. 'Oh well, I'm going to kill the clan tomorrow anyways for their foolishness in believing that they were the rulers of Konoha because of their eyes.' thought Itachi stoically as he saw his brother jump and turn his head in surprise.

Sasuke jumped at his brothers sudden appearance and turn to see him standing looking at him with curiosity. "No... well yeah, why is it that I am always compared to you Itachi? I mean I know they expect great things of me its just... why do they do it constantly?" asked Sasuke hoping his brother would help him.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a little before walking over and sitting by him and looking over the pond. "So you want to find out why, huh." said Itachi as he thought over how to explain it to his Little Brother. "The reason they do that is because... they see me distancing myself from the clan more and more, so they hope to have you rise to my strength and keep you close." stated Itachi simply as it was partly true because he was distancing himself from the clan more and more at their arrogance as well as to keep himself from hurting as much when he killed them.

Sasuke looked up at his brother with wide eyes as he understood what he meant, 'They want me to be strong as Itachi and also stay loyal. Itachi has been distant lately and they want me to fill his role' thought Sasuke as he looked over the pond as well with a depressed face. "So they want me to be just like you... great." said Sasuke as he stared to the pipe that release the water into the pond.

"Not necessarily, just as strong so they can rely on you for the tougher things." said Itachi as he thought over how to get rid of the clan but leave his brother with the incentive to become stronger to kill him.

"Oh... Itachi, why are you distancing yourself lately?" asked Sasuke as he was curious as to why he was doing such.

Itachi looked over at him and poked his forehead and said "Maybe another time Sasuke" and got up and walked off.

Sasuke looked at his retreating brother with one thought in mind 'What is wrong with you, Itachi?'

* * *

Naruto and Tenten just finished up the academy for the day and were heading to a training ground to spar a little that was next to the Uchiha district. They were there to observe anything that lead to the clans destruction soon.

"So Naruto, why do you think Itachi is doing this?" asked Tenten through the Force to her fellow Sith Apprentice as she was thinking over the reasons why Itachi would kill his whole clan for. 'Lets see, the clan has been the Police Force since the Nidaime Hokage gave them the job. Since then the clan has grown more unhappy with the less power they have been given over the last few Hokages... I wonder.' thought Tenten as she had a theory of why they might be eliminated.

Naruto was thinking along the same lines as to why the clans death had to happen. 'It could be because of a Coup d'etat that they were going to commit.' thought Naruto as it seemed likely. "It is a possibility that they were going to have a revolution against Konoha." replied Naruto through the bond as the come into a clearing to find that there were targets already in the area. They wondered why until they saw a man jump into the air and toss Kunai into all the targets as well as the one behind the rock. The man landed and looked over his handy work before turning to they sensing their arrival. The man was no other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Well this is curious" stated Naruto as they looked upon the man that was staring at them in turn.

Itachi just finished doing his Kunai practice when he felt two chakra signatures behind him some ways away from him and turned to them tho see the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his friend, Tenten. 'This is odd' "What you doing all the way out here?" asked Itachi as he wondered what their business might be.

Naruto looked at him for a second before replying "We came out here so we can spar with minimal interruption but it seems you have the training area already so we'll go somewhere else." replied Naruto as he didn't want to alert Itachi to their spying right now. Tenten and Naruto turned around to leave but were stopped by Itachi.

"I can share the area with you, maybe I can help you on your form if it needs it." said Itachi as he saw them turn to leave wondering why they would leave in a hurry. 'Must be them nervous of being around.'

Naruto turn his head to the right slightly so he could see Itachi from his only eye and thought it over, 'Well being around him will certainly give us the observation stand point we need so we can act accordingly for when he begins the killing. Then again it could lead to being discovered... this is a pickle we got ourselves in.' thought Naruto as he continued to look at Itachi. "What do you think Tenten?" asked Naruto through the bond to see her thoughts on the situation.

Tenten had been thinking along the same lines as well but she knew that the risks were less than the benefits. "We should join him for it is a good way to watch him and it could allow us to see his fighting style in case we do need to fight him." said Tenten as she was willing to go through with it.

"Ok, I guess we could stay." said Naruto to Itachi as they walked back over to the area and went to a more farther end of the training ground. Tenten and Naruto removed their cloaks revealing the armor underneath and settled in to melee combat stances before beginning their spar. Itachi watched from the side as he went to pick up his Kunai from his training earlier. 'Interesting style, I don't think I have seen that before.' thought Itachi absently to himself as he picked up the last on behind the rock and went to move to the starting point again to redo it over since a few were askew Kunai as the didn't land strait. He was about to redo it until he heard a voice of his little brother.

"Big brother! Hey big brother." yelled Sasuke as he ran into the clearing to find his brother doing his awesome moves, he also saw the two people at the end of the clearing. "Do you think you could teach me that?"

Itachi mentally shook his head at his brothers antics. "When you can hit all the targets in a line with bull-eyes first." said Itachi as he knocked his brother on the forehead once more and saw his brothers annoyed face. Itachi smiled a little as that smile would be gone soon. 'Oh well, can't be helped' thought Itachi morbidly to himself as he saw Sasuke nod and went to another set of targets and practiced throwing Kunai and Shuriken.

"Hey Itachi, who are they?" asked Sasuke as he had seen the duo before and was jealous that one of them was skipped ahead of his grade, but didn't really know who they were.

"Oh them, the one with the helmet on is Naruto Uzumaki, he skipped ahead because he showed he understood the Shinobi Arts well and was put in the grade above yours. The other one in the light armored clothing is his friend, Tenten, and she is a prodigy like Naruto as well because of her above average Chakra control at her age." answered Itachi as he saw them going at a really fast pace fight but saw that were leaving out some maneuvers as to not reveal to much about their fighting style. 'Smart'

"Oh, but your better than them right?" asked Sasuke as he saw they definitely had strength, but his brother was better.

"Yes Sasuke I am better than them currently, they could grow to be stronger than me and it seems they might be able to do that. You could to if you put your mind to it." said Itachi as he saw Naruto duck under a quick jab and brought his fist up to her rib cage and almost hit her if she didn't dodge out of the way. She still was injured though as she had to use her fore arm which now hung limply meaning it was either broken or they were doing the hit it is gone rule, the latter more likely.

Sasuke stared at his brother as he gained a far off look in his eye that came every now and then. He then looked back over to the duo as they fought each other at a fast pace. He absently wondered why Naruto wore a mask all the time. 'If they can become great and I can to then how do they do it.'

* * *

Naruto and Tenten walked into the apartment and as he closed the door he put Chakra into it activating the seals around the house. They were a sealing array that he had improved over the years as he finished the intermediate and advanced book during that year. They were very helpful but only put him at a trained sealer that was decades behind the Yondaime Hokage and Jiriaya of the Sannin. 'They are considered gods in the field of Fuinjustu and while I'm just at an average level I can not do half the things they could with seals.' thought Naruto to him self as he walked in and went to the kitchen to get some water. The sealing array that he put in and then refined was pretty good, it generated a wide scale Genjustu that cover the entire apartment complex. It also had Sith runes inducted into it so not even the average Sharingan could pierce it, only someone like Itachi could do it and luck fully he wasn't among the ANBU that watched them.

'I first remember when I noticed the similarity between Sith Runes and Fuinjutsu.' thought Naruto with humor as he was studying Fuinjutsu from the sealing book he had when he opened it he knocked over the Holocron since it was on the desk. When it hit the floor it released the knowledge on the Holocron on Sith Runes conveniently and he almost dismissed it until he saw a same Kanji in both sides. This drew his curiosity and led to him combining the two arts and making a new style that was more powerful than before. It was twice as potent but the disadvantage was it needed to be written on hard surfaces so paper was out of the question.

Naruto walked into the living room and sat down at the couch looking at a book absently on Chakra control techniques for beginners that the academy gave them. It instructed that they needed to place a leaf on the head and make it float with Chakra, then they could move onto other areas of the body. He was reading on the theory when he heard Tenten came out of her room after she put her cloak and armor in there and sat in one of the chairs in the room. She seemed to settle in before looking at him.

"I sensed his thoughts before we left, he had strong mental barriers but I got through as his brother was there. Apparently he is doing it tomorrow and he plans to leave his brother alive." said Tenten as she looked at him and he nodded and they both saw Master Revan in the other chair.

"Then it is settled, we will move in tomorrow night and retrieve some Sharingans for study so we might adapt future soldiers with the eyes." said Revan as he looked at both his students. They had changed in the past two years with him, from orphans to rising Sith.

"As you wish Master... should we go to the ship and get some droids. We might need some later." suggested Naruto as he looked up from the book and looked at him.

"No, we won't need them but we should head to the ship to get some for emergency in case we get in over our heads. I think I can make some modifications to them to make them at least half as good as HK." said Revan as a evil grin came to his face. Both students grinned as well since there Master had told of HK and his time among the Sith before Revan was defeated.

"One of us will need to go to the ship with you while another goes to the Uchiha district." said Tenten as she thought of a couple half HKs being around for use with a grin.

"Naruto will go ahead to the Uchiha district while Tenten and I will go to the ship. She has better speed and stealth." ordered Revan as both Apprentices nodded and he looked out the window to the Hokage Tower. "The operation will be risky because right after Itachi starts killing the ANBU will be on the way." they both nodded to that as well.

"I will get as much as I can." said Naruto as he went back to reading on Chakra control with Tenten coming over and reading as well.

"Good, no lessons today. You both will need rest for what is to come." said Revan before he disappeared back into the Holocron.

Both Naruto and Tenten looked towards another and exchange thoughts of the best method to go about this before going to bed.

* * *

It was nighttime at the Uzumaki residence and Naruto and Tenten were doing last minute checks on there gear. Naruto strapped his Tanto with the vibration cell to increase its cutting efficiency while taking two Blaster Pistols as well. He also grabbed two Thermal Detonators (TD's for future reference) and put them into their respective holders. Tenten also grabbed some TD's as well but instead of Blasters Pistols, she choose a Blaster Rifle. She also put on the helmet she rarely wore besides her face mask, only wearing it for real combat and battle. It was like Master Revan's accept for the rust red she had a dark purple surrounding the visor which lost its lower half so it was only a slit from eye to eye. She turned to him and nodded before they walked out the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, gather as many Sharingans as you can while killing any surviving Uchiha. If you are caught by Itachi then flee immediately... understood?" said Revan as his projection stood before there now keeling forms since the ANBU guards already left for the night and they had a 1 minute window for leaving.

"Yes Master." said Naruto in monotone as he was excited for this first real mission.

"Tenten we are to quickly go to the ship and gather six sentry droids along with plenty spare parts and bring them back here for extra fighting forces."

"Yes Master" replied Tenten casting a quick glance of good luck to Naruto before looking up at her Master.

"Alright... move out." as he uttered the last syllable they left to go to there respective assignments. 'This will be a bloody night.' thought Revan to himself before fading away like he wasn't ever there.

* * *

Naruto raced toward the Uchiha district, eager to complete his mission, but not too hasty to be caught. He jumped form building to building, roof to roof until he reached the wall and silently jumping over them while creating a portal to jump through the barrier around the leaf with the use of lots of Force. They knew of the barrier since Naruto, every time he saw a leaf nin came in from patrol to switch with another leaf nin the air would waver just a little, so small that even a Chakra enhanced eye couldn't see it. He had sensed it through the Force after further study so now they know of it.

He ran through the forest to the Uchiha district next to the road so someone coming from said area won't see him before they were eliminated by him. He eventually made it to this district and onto the wall. He looked from side to side to see some dead bodies already, along with some Kunai and Shuriken as well. He jumped down with muffled foot steps and walked up to each of the bodies seeing if they had Sharingan available. They did so he removed them before unsealing containers from a scroll and putting them in and resealing them again. He continued this all the way to near the center of the district were he would meet up with his Master and Tenten to leave immediately. 'This has been to easy. I have been checking for anyone, but no one is around.' thought Naruto as he walked by an alley until he stopped when he heard a cough from inside said alley. He walked back and peaked in to see a Uchiha Jonin against the wall with a grievous wound to the chest. He would die within the 10 minutes at least. He walked over and saw the man turn his head to Naruto's arrival.

"So the Kyuubi (cough) Jinchuriki comes to a sight of blood and murder... how amusing." said the man as he coughed up a little more blood while chuckling as well.

"So it would seem to some people." replied Naruto as he readied his blade to kill the man and saw him raise his hand weakly.

"Don't kill me, I am a dead man anyways." he said in a quiet voice. "At least listen to a dying mans words."

Naruto looked at the man deciding on what to do before he just shrugged and put his blade away. "Ok." was all he said before leaning against the wall alert for any intruders. The man was going to die soon one way or the other.

"Good... do ever wonder why the villagers hate you, besides the obvious reason of the Kyuubi?" asked the man as he looked to the sky hoping to at least amend the sins he made against the boy.

Naruto looked at the man in curiosity, wondering why he said that. "No."

"I suspected as much, you see the Sandaime ordered such in a way led to how you are now." started the man as he looked over at Naruto with a steady gaze. "He could of hid your 'secret' like he did Kushina and Mito."

"Who are Kushina and Mito as well as why didn't he?" questioned Naruto as this man now he his interest.

"Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage and the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Kushina Uzumaki was the second and the feared Red Death. The reason why the Sandaime did what he did was to make the village hate you so you would grow to want their attention so you would become a loyal shinobi to the leaf." answered the man as he looked skyward again.

Naruto was shocked, he had a family and his ancestors were the previous Jinchuriki as well. "How do you know this?"

"It happens when you are the brother to the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan. As for Sarutobi... well he ordered me to tell the civilian Uchihas." said the man as guilt came into his eyes a he looked at the moon. "It was one of the worst decisions I ever made."

Naruto stared at the man, half of him wanting to kill him while the other wanted to listen to more and the later won out. "Why?"

The man continued to stare at the sky making Naruto wonder if he was dead when he spoke again. "It was one of the worst and my first mistake to you. I had just returned to find the Sandaime wanting to see all Jonin, and when I arrived he showed you to us. He said that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi into you and died in the process. He also said that he was going to inform the whole village so you can grow up to be loyal unlike the last two who had doubts about what the village did, and look how that turned out." he said in a solemn voice and Naruto knew now that this man was confessing to him for forgiveness.

"I see... and that was the first." said Naruto looking at the dying man and decided that even though he is a Sith, even though he was ordered to kill all survivors, even though he hated all the village with his mind, body, and soul. He would let this man die without regrets against him.

"Yes, that was the first. The second was when you were five. The Uchiha clan considered you a disgrace since you were a reminder to not only the death of fellow Uchihas and villagers on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but also to there downfall in power because Madara used it to try and kill the Shodaime. Since they believed that they tried to kill you till your were six and a half, that is when you fought back." said the man as he recalled his memories. "As they did this I backed down and never stood up to them thinking they knew what was best, but I was wrong I guess."

Naruto remained quiet as he listened to the man speak his final words to him.

"So in the end I came to a conclusion tonight. That I am a coward, plain and simple. The worst mistake I made was when I stood back and watched you lose your eye." He said as he looked at him and Naruto widened his eye as seeing it. The tradition Sharingan turned into a cross hairs on a scope with the lines for the cross exiting the circle and making a point. Naruto wondered if the man was going to kill him before he died before he saw him reach up and rip out one of his eyes. "So as a way of asking forgiveness I give you one of my eyes as a gift to gain your forgiveness." he said as he put his hand out to Naruto, and Naruto took it before putting it into a container. "Now leave a dying man to peace. Take my other eye if you want, I don't care anymore." he said and with that... he died. Naruto stared at the dead man for what seemed like ages before he added his rage from this time to all the other rage he had to it too. He then wandered off to find his Master and Tenten. After a time he did and they left soon after at a fast pace while the ANBU passed them not even noticing the two as the saturated the area around them with the Force. As they ran home he heard his Masters voice.

"Naruto, something troubles you. What is it?" asked Revan as he could tell his Apprentices emotions although concealed were chaotic.

"I just learned of more things to add to my anger. I also received a gift from a dying man." replied Naruto with a monotone voice through the bond as well as sharing the event in memories.

Revan looked at them and said. "Be careful my Apprentice, sometimes even the dead come back to ruin to plans of the living." said Revan as plenty of examples have been seen in the Force as Force Souls that have moved on come back to give guidance to the living. The Sith Holocron is an example.

"I will Master, I will." said Naruto under his breath as they enter the village and running through Naruto's mind was one thing. The Village Hidden In The Leaves burning down a his feet.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write a chapter.

I got hung up so I did little tidy bit by tidy bit.

Any ways there you go Chapter V Uchiha Massacre.

Until next time...

-M343GS


	7. Journey Through The Stars: Chapter VI

**Journey Through The Stars**

**Chapter VI**

**Graduation Part I**

"Talking"

'Inner Thoughts'

"Radio Chatter/Force talking/Droid"

**"Bijuu Speaking"**

**'Bijuu Thoughts'**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

Two years has gone by again on the planet of Ibonihs and in Konohagakure we find two people walking down the Market District to the Konoha Academy. These two are very familiar as we have watched them for the past four years now, so stop listening to me and read the story.

* * *

Naruto looked about him as he walked down the Market District with his friend and fellow Apprentice, Tenten, to the Konoha Academy. He had been going there for 4 years now, 'Time flies when you have nothing to learn and play Shogi all day.' He looked over to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to see Inoichi Yamanaka watering his flowers as he waved his daughter good bye as she to made her way to the Academy to fight Sakura Haruno for the seat next to Sasuke Uchiha, who had since the Uchiha Massacre, became a cold and detached person. He shook his head at the thought as it brought up stupidity to much, and I caused a head ache to hear the "banshee's" voice about how cool and strong Sasuke was. As they turned the corner to the Academy he thought back to this years achievements and progress. He had grown far in his Force capabilities as well as awareness, as he can now use the basic Force moves such as Force Speed, Force Pull, Push, and Force Jump. He also had a good understanding on all of them with Force Speed as his most advanced technique because he used it to make his attacks faster as his speed and strength training has not brought them up to the appropriate level for his style. He mastered Form III, Soresu, last year along with Tenten in both the mindscape and real world. With Soresu out of the way their Master had told them that they could study any style now since they have mastered the basics to impressive levels but not mastered all the way. He then thought back to the day their Master talked to them on choosing their style.

_"My Apprentices, you have done well in your lightsaber combat and skill studies. You have mastered the first three Forms to an impressive level, but you still have many years to go to master them completely. Now since you have the basics down I have made a decision that you both can choose the style you want to learn from the rest of them. I will train you both in your preferred styles that you pick for combat and as well as the strengths and weaknesses of them as well so... what do you choose."_

He remembered the moment well as he was allowed to make a choice that would help or impede him for future decisions. He remembered taking a day to think of what he was best suited for and he came to a conclusion. A strong and direct form was best but not practical for him as Ataru, although a good form for his strength and power attacks was not suited for him as he could be fighting multiple enemies at any time. It also relied on Force control as it used Force guided attacks. Then he thought of Form V, Shien/ Djem So, but knew that wouldn't work as it was mainly defensive form that was better then Form III, Soresu. He then thought of Niman or the Fifth Form as his style, and he knew it would suit best as he needed a balanced form that would not leave him open but it would not put him in a corner. He remembered Tenten's choice as well as she choose Form V, Shien/ Djem So, for her choice as her strength was her inner circle so I was best for her as it was like Soresu yet it allowed her to retaliate when needed instead of waiting.

His Chakra training was on the other hand as it was good but not good enough because of him being a Jinchuriki. They had practiced the leaf exercise until the could stick leaves every where and make them float yet stay in the air. They had started experimenting with different things until Tenten used a Kunai to float and cut herself as she said it like trying to float a 10 pound weight. They investigated it and found a new Chakra training method which they had been using since six months ago. They also tried to watch more training Shinobi but have come unfruitful in there spying as of yet. 'I can't wait to start the more advanced techniques when we get our team next year.' thought Naruto as they walked into the Academy Yard and into the building.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what has your mind in thought?" asked Tenten as she sensed some heavy thinking in his mind. He was very smart for their age but he still was stupid in some areas such as noticing the looks he got from the girls in class since they thought he was hot and mysterious.

"Just thinking over the years Tenten." replied Naruto as they sat down at the very far right bench as usual and pulled out a Shogi board as usual.

"Oh... so what do you want to do at lunch?"

"I don't know... sleep?"

* * *

As they were at the school Revan was back at the apartment modifying the last of the six droids they obtained from the ship as an emergency weapon. He was thinking over future plans for him and his Apprentices when they were strong enough to fight Jedi Knights as well as getting the fighters out and fueling them up. The emergency fuel that the hanger had gone bad from years of inactivity. He also knew that they would be discovered sooner or later as even though he was good at hiding himself and his students true intentions, he couldn't keep them shrouded forever.

'At the rate things are going we have 4 more years before we are found out.' thought Revan as he put the last part of the thought matrix of the HK like droid. He decided to name these creations as HK-49 as they were like HK-47 but were all black and had more of a soldier function than a protocol droid. They also were still assassin droids just less harmless looking. He turned to the charging station and saw that one was ready so he went of the droid for final checks such as the battery cells and motors along with a lot of other safety checks we don't need to know about, before he unhooked it and activated it.

There were whirring noises before it went quiet again. Revan looked at the thing knowing it was running but not moving, 'I wonder if I forgot the motor movement codes while thinking?' thought Darth Revan before he saw the droid start standing up. As the droid stood up the stealth field motors that he installed that prevented creaking or any usual sound from happening as it moved. It finally stood to its full height of 7 feet tall before it looked down to him with red photoreceptors scanning him for identification.

"Identification: I am HK-49 A001. How may I be of service Master." asked now known A001(The reason I'm abbreviating it is because it is annoying to write HK-49 A001 over and over again so that is how it will be for now on. Full name for future reference, Hunter-Killer-49 Alpha001.) to Revan while he bowed to him. Revan looked at the droid he created with pride. Even though they would only be 3/4 as good as HK but still effective all the same, one of them was equal to a low Jonin in strength, intelligence, and battle ability.

"You are not needed at the moment A001, but in the future don't be so slow to wake up."

"Apology: I am sorry Master, I just was getting used to the new hardware and familiarizing myself with this body." explained A001 as he turned to the storage rack in the extended closet.

"Ok, just don't do it again." said Revan as he saw the droid store itself and shut off. He turned back to the work table to finish the decals on the last droid then to store and charge. The base paint was matte black with red streaks that accented the black background to look like a Sith soldier. The only difference was that the head was that of a Mandalorian helmet(like Jango, Boba, or the SWTCW Mandaloreians). It had all black with a maroon trim on the visor. The droid was one of 4 as he was going to give his students 2 each. As he finished he heard the door to the apartment open and his students come in from their school day. They have learned a lot of the history of the Elemental Countries and had started on the shinobi skills and the three jutsu, Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no Jutsu. He would rather have them more advanced but to move them up a grade would cause attention that was unneeded.

"How are the droids Master." asked Naruto as Robotics was one of his favorite fields. He started learning when Revan started building the droids wanting to help, then it turned into a hobby for him. Tenten's hobby had yet to be discovered except that she enjoyed a challenge.

"I just finished them my Apprentice. The last one was just put on the charger. Here I will show you." said Revan as he turned one of the two that were Naruto's which were the maroon ones. He turned it on and watched as the process repeated for activation.

"Identification: I am HK-49 A003. How may I be of service Masters." asked A003 as he looked from one to the other.

"No that will be all for now." said Revan as the droid nodded and followed his predecessor to the closet.

"That was great, now we have extra firepower for when we need it most. We practiced Chakra Control and Kawarimi more and got a better assessment on our potential enemies abilities. The only ones to be concerned about are Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. Neji is a good all round shinobi but very good with the Juken but is arrogant which will end him if he isn't careful. Rock Lee is the dead last of our class but has potential to become a powerful Taijustu fighter in the future if trained right. Other than those two none are a real threat to me and Tenten." said Naruto as they walk back to the living room to see Tenten balancing three leaves, on top of the other and spaced apart, with her Chakra to control it better.

"Hello Master." greeted Tenten as she stopped her Chakra Control practice for him. She had grown far in her studies of the Force over the last 3 years with the Sith as her Force abilities were great. He suspected that she would make a great Sith Inquisitor in her coming years under his guidance and her own experiences. Her ability in the Force was equal to that of a intermediate Sith Inquisitor of the lower ranks, meaning she was as good with the Force as a average Sith Mage. Her lightsaber skills have been doing well in her study of Form VI Shien/ Djem So, to the point were she could perform all the basic stances accurately and excellent even under heavy pressure from a Form IV user.

"Hello my Apprentice. I have news for you both as I have made a decision, so sit down and listen." order Revan as he wanted to tell him his plan for the droids now since they were built and ready. He observed them obeying and sitting down with Tenten already so but she sat up strait anyways. Naruto went over to one of the single chairs and sat strait as well with apt attention. "I have a plan for the droids I have been thinking of while I was building them. I will give you each two of the droids as a gift for advancing quickly as you are as well as emergency back up in case things go south fast. Understand that under those circumstances you will pull them out to use as they would attract too much attention to us." warned Revan to his students as these droids could reveal them to early.

"Yes Master." they said in unison as they usually did when receiving orders, instructions, lessons, and pretty much everything that helped the Grand Plan along.

"Good... Naruto are you well versed enough from the sealing books to create a seal that would cremate the remains of a droid if it was defeated remotely and notify us that it died as well as successful cremation?" asked Revan in case one of the droids fell in battle and were unable to be recovered so they couldn't be studied or used for the enemy.

Naruto thought over what his master was asking for. 'I would have to put a sealing relay so that it could receive the Chakra message to cremate the droid and I can only create a relay that can register from 2 km away at the moment but if I was given time I could make a 3 km range for it. The quick cremation is the problem though, as it burns fast yes but not with in 10 seconds so anyone who is versed enough in seals can deactivate it so I will have to work with that.' thought Naruto to himself before looking up at his Master. "I can make such a seal but I will need time to make it effective." replied Naruto.

"Then you have time. Tenten, I need you to try and get some more info on how the Elemental Countries work from the library so we can estimate possible enemy skills. Also get some maps so we can find hideouts to plant in case we are found out."

"Yes Master." answered Tenten as she got up and left to go get said items and analyze them. She knew why she had the job as she was the best living infiltrator of the group at the moment so she had to do it.

Revan watched her go to carry out her assignment before turning to Naruto. "I also need some help analyzing some Sith runes for sword making as well so we can get better blades for the two of you after you finish the seal for the droids." notified Revan as he went back into the Sith Holocron to meditate so he can see if anything else was not being addressed that was obvious.

"Yes Master, it will be done." said Naruto as he left to research and make a seal for the droids. As he walked away he absently thought to himself wondering what methods and runes were used for Sith blade making as well as what the end result would look like.

* * *

Tenten walked into the Konoha Library seeing that it was quiet as expected, 'Good. I like it that way.' she thought to herself before going over to the clerk for instructions to were the maps and other country history would be located. When the clerk saw her he blushed a little at Tenten's lithe figure but recovered quickly seeing as it was the "demon brat's whore". 'Pathetic, I wouldn't even consider him anyways.'

"How may I help you." said the clerk forcefully even though he wanted to tell her to get the hell out, but seeing as there was ANBU always around that were loyal to the Hokage and could rat him out he had to play nice.

"I would like the locations I can find history for the Elemental Countries as well as maps." answered Tenten as she saw the puzzled look on his face before shrugging and giving her said locations that were conveniently place next to one another. Tenten arrived to find her goal and set to work analyzing the histories and estimating capabilities to most recent records of the Countries as well as recent maps. She found that each country had certain natural barriers such as an island for Mizu no Kuni with heavy mists or mountains for Kaminari no Kuni. Each had also great shinobi but at the moment all she could gather were the Bloodline Exterminations in Mizu no Kuni and not much else on the other countries other then vague estimates or outdated information. The maps on the other hand gave her many ideas and lots of information on where the villages are and their schematics from when they were occupied during the Third Great Shinobi War.

'Hidden villages my ass. They make them obvious as to where they are like a droid in a all human bar, a annoying protocol droid at that.' she thought humidly before memorizing it then taking out a scroll to start coping the land charts. It was on of the past times she had that they didn't know about since she didn't think it would be that important since she knew they would study maps and land charts but she never thought she'd get to use her skills now. 'Just another day for a Sith.'

* * *

Naruto sat at his workbench conducting tests for the new seal he was working on while also modifying the partly constructed seal every now and then when he found what he needed. When he first started it was hard to find the right Kanji as well as powerful enough ones, then he remember that Sith Runes are similar and could be inducted to the sealing array to increase it effectiveness because it would use the Force too to help the seal. He was going to use the Kanji to make the seal structure and frame as well as the relay for the cremation sequence.

The Sith Runes on the other hand would increase the range for the signal to 4 km. He also learned that Force based fire would be best as it burned rapidly and effectively. The problem right now was what was the right combination so that it only recognizes their Force signatures as well as Chakra, and he also needed to make it so that the Force fire burns the "corpse" though and though within 6 seconds. 'This was harder than I thought and I've only made the frame and now I'm working one the relay for the signal to cremate. Oh well, at least at the end it will be a great and effective seal. Then I have to help Master Revan in researching on how the Old Sith made their Force Blades. I have a lot to do.' thought Naruto as he put another Kanji and Rune for the relay.

"How is it coming my Apprentice." asked Revan as he entered since he was done meditating on the near future and was unsuccessful in seeing it. 'The Force has clouded it from me at the moment but it will eventually it will clear and allow me to see.' thought Revan as he walked over next to his Apprentice. He saw the there was a main paper in the center of the table that Naruto would add a Kanji or Rune every now and then with many smaller papers full of research and failures.

"The seal is coming along slow but steady Master. How were your findings in the Force?" asked Naruto as he put another Kanji on that made the array complete now he had to add their Chakra and Force signatures to the relay to recognize them only and only did the cremation if they focused on the downed droid specifically to cremate.

"Good, I sense that Tenten is also found and completing her objective." notified Revan as he walked over to the extended closet in Naruto's room to see the droids all stored now and fully charged. "When she comes back we will go over the maps and strength assessments so get as close as you can."

"I see then. I will get as far as I can Master." said Naruto as he increased his pace to the max level he could as he could not be careless or the faulty seal could have... fatal consequences. "After I'm done where do you want to start on the Sith Blade forging."

Revan thought over where they would start and decided that they would worry about that when they reached that road. "Worry about that later when you don't have work on your hands. Remember what I told you my Apprentice."

Naruto thought on his words before he remember what he meant by that in a lesson. One of the first he had.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was looking to his Master in his sitting position from the floor as Revan thought over how to teach Naruto the lesson to not over work oneself. "My Apprentice, have you ever trained yourself into the ground?" asked Revan and saw his Apprentices confused face._

_"Hmm... well yes sort of. It usually happens when I train to run from the villagers so they can't beat me." answered Naruto as he saw his Master nod slowly._

_"And how did you feel then?"_

_Naruto thought back to some of those moments when he would lie on the ground weak and exhausted from running so much. "I felt weak and my body felt as though it was made of lead." responded Naruto._

_"My Apprentice, what do you think what would happen to you if the villagers found you in such a way?" asked Revan and saw his student pale suddenly._

_"I don't think it would end up in my favor."_

_"Right, and that is the lesson my Apprentice. You should never expend all your energy into training or fighting as there is always a enemy lurking out of sight to kill you afterward when you have. Now the rules change depending on the situation you find yourself in but we will go over that later. Now in order to solve this problem we have to train ourselves to not only learn how to be stronger and control that strength well we also have to learn how to perfect it. Do you understand now?" Asked Revan as he saw his Apprentice in thought over what was just explained to him._

_"I understand now Master. A weak Sith will die. A strong Sith will be overpowered. Only a strong and wise Sith will triumph those who oppose him or her." said Naruto as he understood the meaning of strength now._

_"Good, good. Now we will begin with the basic stances for Shii Cho._

"Yes Master I do remember now. How could I forget?" replied Naruto as he continued his project will new vigor.

"You are focusing on the future of the Sith too much my Apprentice. As such you forget some of the most important lessons you learn. Learn from this so as not to repeat that mistake as they will kill you." lectured Revan as he left to the corner of the room to observe Naruto work.

* * *

Tenten had just finished up her research on the other "hidden" villages when she heard footsteps signaling the arrival of someone. She turned her head slightly to see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, coming into her area to see her apparently. "Hokage-san, what brings you here?" asked Tenten as she was careful since she was alone.

"Hello Tenten-san. Nothing much just heard from my ANBU here that you were studying from the maps and histories of the other countries and thought I could help you." answered Hiruzen as he looked at her with a friendly smile. 'She is up to something as I haven't seen academy students read up on foreign land and history.'

"Sorry Hokage-san but I just finished with my research." said Tenten as she put the last scroll on the sealing array that was part of many and sealed all her research notes and drawings away and put the scroll in a storage case on her belt.

"Oh... well I hope you wouldn't mind me walking you to you next destination then?" asked Hiruzen as he needed to see at least what she is doing.

Tenten thought over his offer as it could end up not good for them. 'If I refuse then he would grow more suspicious of our studies as it is and if I accept then he will question me on my research to find out my goal. I guess I'll have to as Naruto would say, wing it.' "Sure I wouldn't mind at all. I was going to head to the store after this to get some maps and supplies for school since Naruto and I are running low." explained Tenten as they left the history section and to the doors of the library.

"Alright then I will walk along with you since I'm ahead in paper work." said the Hokage as he chuckled about the paper work as it was a bane to all Kages and being ahead was something to be happy about.

They both walked along in silence until the Hiruzen spoke. "So what was you goal in studying the maps and history of the other countries?" asked Hiruzen as he found it to be the time to question her.

"I was studying the terrain and past shinobi skills of each countries that had shinobi so I can plan ahead and eliminate the advantage the enemy shinobi would have whether it be Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, and the other smaller hidden villages." explained Tenten as she no harm in telling him the truth on that matter.

"I see, well if you need some help I can tell you their strength assessments from the war while ago if that would help." offered Hiruzen to see if he could try to gain her trust. He saw he look at him from the corner of her eyes before answering.

"I would be nice if you would do that as information from someone who actually fought their shinobi." accepted Tenten as she saw the Hokage nod.

"If it would help then I'll write it down in a scroll and send an ANBU to deliver it to your apartment tomorrow." said Hiruzen wanting to capitalize on this need of theirs to bring their actions closer to light maybe.

* * *

It was a few of hours later and Tenten made it back from her trip with the Hokage, with him paying for the maps and supplies, and now was heading home. She was wondering and reevaluating her decisions regarding what she told Sarutobi of her research she did. 'I didn't revealing anything compromising nor did I give the total purpose of her endeavors in the Konoha Library. The decisions I made were the best I could do so if we suffer from this then I will take the blame.' thought Tenten as she ascended the stairs to their apartment.

She walked to the door and found it open with Naruto standing there to let her in. She walked by him and heard the door close and sealing array go back up around the house. She turned to ask where Master Revan was and saw Master Revan was there instead of Naruto. 'Force Illusion' mused Tenten as she started her report.

"I got the needed maps and locations as well as hints. I had to encode it because ANBU were on my back. I all wrote down note on enemy data as well as estimations. All in all, I was very through." reported Tenten and saw her Master nod.

"Come to the kitchen, we'll put out the maps and data on the table to talk over." said Revan as he walked past Tenten and went into the kitchen. He saw Tenten layout the maps and notes of areas of interest as well as known enemy strongholds and outposts.

"I recorded all the data we need to plan our fall backs and bunkers. I also got averages on the enemy skills, Genin to ANBU." further informed Tenten as she put the papers and copies of locations on the map.

"Copy it all on the maps and save it later in case we need to torch them." ordered Revan and saw his Apprentice nod and proceed to do so. He went over the information as it was added to the map. "We will plan when Naruto has reach a point to stop and join us."

Tenten nodded as she put down the locations and points of interest. She also lied down picture and sketches she got for further reference. 'Naruto is probably pretty close to 1/8 down if he was hurrying to get it done.' thought Tenten as she put a stronghold down on Kumo's western boarder.

Revan walked back to Naruto's room and saw him still hunched over the sealing array working hard to get it done. "Naruto, Tenten is back. It is time for discussion." notified Revan as he saw his Apprentice nod and put the brush away, get up and turn to follow him. They walked back to the kitchen and to the table to see Tenten done and waiting.

'Looks nice and ordered for max informing.' noted Naruto as he saw strongholds, outposts, and secret bunkers on the board as well as possible bases and bunkers. She put everything on there needed.

"Ok so now that we are all here this is what were looking for. We need to find a way to make money, find a way to get the fuel we need, and find a place to go in case we are found." listed Revan to his Apprentices and saw them thinking through their minds to find said locations.

"Nami no Kuni is the best solution." said Naruto as he passed the information scroll on it to Darth Revan who looked it over. "It seems the Gato of Gato Industries is spreading his influence in Nami. He is taking over ports and ship foundries in the country to cut them off and sell only his products at high prices. It would be a good way in getting out money problem done as we could take over when he is inside the country boarder by Mind Tricking him." explained Naruto as he saw Revan pass it to Tenten to look over as well.

"Your idea is the best for that as there is no viable places elsewhere, so we'll get a mission to Nami to infiltrate and takeover." said Revan to get two nods in return.

"Yuki no Kuni is the best place to bet our fuel for the fighters. A man named Doto has taken Yuki over and made it his. We need to make a deal with him to get to his labs we need to get the fuel we need for the fighters. We can try to do it with money from Gato to buy from Doto the labs for the fuel." said Tenten as she handed the scroll for the country to Revan and saw him hand it to Naruto. "It is also the best place to put our secret bunker since it is a remote island."

"Both of your ideas work Tenten we will go with your plan. So that is how it is, we get Nami no Kuni, then Yuki no Kuni. Naruto go continue your research. Tenten, come with me and I'll teach you the new Force move, Force Question." agreed Revan and saw both nod their heads at the plan they had set up. "We will follow this plan until changes need to be met. Other than that nothing shall deviate our course of action."

* * *

For the next month Naruto would research the seal for the droids termination if need be. During this time Naruto had underestimated its completion seeing that the Sith fire reacted violently to the Kanji that guided it's destructive power. In short words it almost set Naruto on fire when he tried to activate it. So for the rest of the month Naruto had to find a way for the Sith fire to be guided to do it's job without killing or harming the user. He eventually did and right now is putting the seal on the last droid. 'That was way longer then expected. I should have known that it was going to react violently to any control due to it's nature since it is the dark side itself.' berated Naruto to himself as he finished the last of the Sith Runes and Kanji.

"How is it coming along?" asked Tenten as she walked in to see him stepping back from the last one. She had learned a new move to master called Force Question that was similar to Mind Trick yet had different results. It tricked the mind into a lucid state and allowed the user to question the affected person. The down side is that it only worked on the weak minded like Mind Trick.

"I'm done. The droids are now able to be terminated by the three of us at a moments notice and fast too." reported Naruto as he put his paintbrush away and looked over at Tenten. "How are your studies in interrogation?"

"They are coming along. I have almost mastered it but I still need to get the accuracy down for it." answered Tenten as she looked over her two droids. They were the same body as the rest just with dark purple coloring instead of maroon. "Do you have a means to transport them easily?"

"Yes, we will have small scrolls with one storage seal and put them in there for transportation." answered Naruto as he walked over and out the room with Tenten right behind him. "Then those will be put in one of the storage containers on our belts."

Tenten nodded her head absently while she saw Naruto go into the living room to report it to Master Revan. She thought back to when she first met him at that store and then to now and was happy that she followed him to their Master or else she would've grown up loyal to this back water village. 'Not anymore. They lost my loyalty when I found out what Sarutobi was doing to Naruto. No one should be subjected to such torture for stupid reasons as gaining more power. I still remember what Master Revan told us when we were practicing with blasters.' thought Tenten as she reminisced in the past to said day.

_Tenten just shot a bulls eye from down range of 100 meters with a rifle._

_"You just got lucky Tenten, nothing more." said Naruto as he looked at her shot with jealousy.  
_

_"What ever you say Naruto." retorted Tenten as she put the rifle down on the table._

_"Ya, well I could have gotten it if I was better. I'll just have to find a quicker way to do it." mused Naruto as he thought on what he could do to make it happen._

_"Don't do anything to dangerous now my Apprentice for you might hurt yourself." said Revan as he walked in to see his Apprentices practicing the less efficient way of killing. "Some times you don't find the quicker way to get stronger as it might do more harm then good."_

_"How is that Master? For I understood that the Sith do anything to get what they want." said Naruto as he turned to see his Master coming to check their progress._

_"That is true my Apprentice. We Sith do anything within our power to get what we want and that is all we need to do. Those who were Sith before me have done the opposite and have gone to the deeper recessives of the dark side of the Force and have gone mad or have found inhuman ways to get power." elaborated Revan to Naruto as he walked over to stand next to them._

_"So what are we to do then if we limit ourselves from the power the dark side offers?" questioned Naruto as he didn't understand what his Master was saying since the Sith used any resource for power._

_"We do as many non-costly battles and decisions as we can because if we use every living being in the universe then what is there left to rule. What is there left to fight for if we eliminate the reason for fighting my Apprentice?" questioned Revan to his Apprentice as he answered his Apprentices thoughts. "The whole point of war is to gain anything. It may be territory, research, or empires, war will always be the same. The only thing stopping this from happening temporarily is ambition and exploration. When ambition grows in the minds of the people then the government needs to take things that the people want and vise versa. It all depends on how fast the ambition of that society grows. Exploration is humanity's way of temporarily looking away from each others resources. We use exploration to find the things we need without going to war. So in the end there is no true peace just temporary." elaborated Revan._

_Naruto and Tenten thought over Master Revan's words and the meaning behind them as they were good for advice. "So when we have no reason to fight then why fight at all if the enemy has nothing you want anymore." realized Naruto as he looked toward his Master._

_"If the enemy has nothing you want and nothing to gain then there is no reason to fight them unless they want to fight you." further analyzed Tenten as she to looked toward their Master._

_"Correct and thus is the whole reason I went to war with the Republic. It was because the True Sith wanted to attack the Republic for years and years. So when I came across them I prevented them from marching sooner than they wanted to so I could help the Republic fight them by attacking it myself. I used all the tactics that they would, ships they used to fight, and weapons they used to kill. In the end I only wanted to help the Republic and get rid of the Jedi or change it to be more of a helpful people as in not letting the people of the Republic die from Mandaloreian attacks and brutality, and all because of some greater threat that in the end was true but we would be even weaker if we didn't help the people in their time of need later than sooner." answered Revan as he looked to both of his Apprentices with pride seeing they understood the reason of when to attack and when not to.  
_

_"Thank you Master for the lesson." they both said in unison once again._

_"There is no need to thank my Apprentices. I am simply making sure that my subordinates are fit to lead, fight, and control the empire if I die without power struggle."_

Tenten came out of memory lane when she entered the room to see Master Revan and Naruto done talking and discussing his research on Sith runes and alchemy for swords made from the Sith.

"I have studied the texts and instructions as well Master and we almost have the final instructions. All we need now it the Sith chanting for the process." said Naruto he kept looking over the holographic tablet telling of Sith sword making.

"What do we need to get the Sith chanting for the forging of your blades. We need them as they are crucial and will give you an edge in your sword fighting as they can cut through most metals." reminded Revan to Naruto as he looked throughout the Holocron for said information.

"Why don't you look for songs describing rituals, inductions, or great weapons?" advised Tenten as she thought of what she knew of the True Sith and remembered that they were an empire that favored battle and dark emotions.

Naruto turned to look at Tenten for about a minute before taking his helmet off slowly and slapping himself with it and turning back to the Holocron. "Did you here that Master?" asked Naruto as he knew his Master probably did the same thing.

"Yes I did and I am looking now." answered Revan while he traveled to the sections she pointed out and soon found it in all three. 'Damn, talk about right on the head of the nail.' "I have found the chants. I'm sending them now." reported Revan as he pulled them from where they were and sent them to Naruto to look over and get all the words right.

Naruto observed the words as they came in from his Master's searching. They spoke of imbuing the "creation" or sword with the dark side and adding their essence to make it attuned to them only and anyone else that used it without their consent will suffer consequences. They also spoke of each sword being unique from the other, saying that the blade will shape to the users best fighting style. "The translation was easier than expected Master. Apparently the texts are from later Sith languages." said Naruto as he wrote down the words on a scroll and sealed it in another scroll for safe keeping.

Revan reemerged out the Holocron and looked at his Apprentices. "Good but we will not make them now. We will make them two months before your graduation for both being Shinobi and Apprentices." announced Revan to his Apprentices. He looked at their shocked faces of surprise as Naruto had to as of yet put his helmet back on. He knew this would shock them as they thought they needed to be under their Master for a few more years at least before even considering graduating.

"But Master... we still have a lot to learn of the Force. We only be able to fight Jedi Knights in sword fighting equally and not in Force capability." said Naruto as he wondered if their Master was alright or in need of a hurry.

"Naruto is right Master we are nowhere near being able to fight beside you yet." agreed Tenten as she to wondered what their Master was thinking.

"I know it seems rushed and that is why I will be using the full capabilities of Naruto's Mindscape. We will be using the max time of 48 hours to train during your weekends as we are ready pushing it during the week with 12 hours of training during the night time after school in there as it will make Naruto's mind lose memory if we used anymore. This should increase your learning tenfold as it will allow you to practice Force moves longer and learn more of them in a short amount of time so by the time you graduate from the academy you will be able to fight Jedi Knights on equal ground." said Revan as he looked at their faces change to that of understanding.

"So that means we will be in the mindscape all day and we will have to train our muscles and other crucial things during the school time." said Naruto as he wondered what they could use to make them look like they were in class since Tenten wasn't good enough in Genjustu to trick Chunin and the occasional Jonin and ANBU to think they were in class.

"We could use Bunshin." said Tenten as she knew that they had a Chakra signature unlike their Force clone counterparts.

"Bunshin could work but that means they cannot be hit by anything at all." said Naruto as he could develop a seal that made the Bunshin stay active when not close to the user.

"Then do such. You need to figure this out since I said that your training from me ends at graduation day. So that means I will leave it up to you two to make decisions for the some what important things. After this conversation you have one week to complete the clone justu so we can increase your training time. If you do not do so, well say goodbye to Konoha and hello to the wilderness." said Revan as he knew it was time to start distancing himself from their decisions or else if he were to die or pass on into the Force then all they would turn into headless gizka.

They both nodded at this and left to Naruto's room to discuss a way to be at school while not being there at all. Revan watched them go and closed his eyes in internal thought of what he was doing. 'Throughout all the years of Sith history I have never heard of teamwork like theirs and that is what I plan on doing. Making both them a well oiled and deadly machine that can stand up to even the Head Councilor Jedi.' thought Revan with a grin as he disappeared back into the Holocron to find anything else interesting.

* * *

Naruto closed the door behind him and turned to Tenten with a thoughtful look. "So Master Revan is going to graduate us at graduating day... well we have a lot of work to do, huh Tenten." said Naruto as he looked at Tenten waiting for any ideas on how to make a clone of themselves.

Tenten was thinking over on what needed to be done. 'We need a solid clone that if hit will not disperse on contact. That is the most useful solution, but I have only read up on a clone justu that could work. Also that same justu is in the Scroll of Sealing and I know I can't get near that.' thought Tenten as she knew of a justu called Kage Bunshin no Justu that was solid and could withstand a good punch. "I know of a clone justu that could solve our problem but it is in the Scroll of Sealing so that means we can't get to it." said Tenten as she voiced her thoughts.

"So the only way we will get the justu we need is to break into the Hokage's Office and read it from the Scroll of Sealing, which is suicide. Or we try and make up our own justu." summed up Naruto as he shook his head not liking how it sounded at all. He knew of this Kage Bunshin no Justu and what it could do. Now he thought over on how it was created since it used shadows similar to the Nara Clan but it put it into a clone body that can send you the information it observed after dissipation or destruction.

"Yeh, that is about it. So we need to make up our own justu for this so were do we start?" said Tenten as they needed to create this justu for their success in being a Sith and a Shinobi. She thought over exactly how a Kage Bunshin was made. "Well it first creates a shadow of the user by using the users Chakra then transforms it into the users image. Then upon destruction it explodes and makes a cloud of smoke." analyzed Tenten as she thought over what was the angle they needed to work with.

"Let's start with the beginning. It creates a shadow with the users Chakra by splitting it evenly among the clone and the user. We need to find how that happens and what is needed to split the Chakra." said Naruto and Tenten nodded with Naruto going over to his work table and start to research and make theories on the working of the justu with no guide or previous work on the subject.

"So your going to find out how, then what am I supposed to do?" asked Tenten as she looked to him for a assignment. He looked up from his table and looked at her.

"I will need a few things from the Konoha library. I'll write a list that we can go get the items needed together." said Naruto as he wrote it down and handed it to her. "That is what you need to get while I find the rest."

Tenten looked the few things on the list. 'Nidaime Hokage Biography, Research Notes of the Nidaime Hokage, and Clone Creation.' said Tenten inwardly as she folded it up and put it into her pocket. "What does the Nidaime have to do with this?" asked Tenten as she had no knowledge of him being involved in the justu creation.

"The Nidaime Hokage was the one who created the justu so we need to see his research notes on the justu to find the trail we need to create a new justu or figure out how the old one works." answered Naruto as he put helmet back on as they exited his room. "Either way we gain a useful tool."

Tenten nodded as they left the apartment with Naruto activating the restriction and security seals in the walls of the apartment he had put in over the last month during his seal studies. She thought over what she needed to get and copy it down as fast as she could since Sarutobi could make a visit like last time. She walked along with Naruto down the streets to the library as she looked over at her long time friend. He had grown up a the past few years as he now stood at 5' with her at 5'2". He also had changed in strength as well ever since he started to use his personal form, Form VI Niman.

Since Form VI used balanced fighting he converted his strength training that he used to deliver powerful strikes with each blow into speed and less strength although not much. He used this conversion in order to fuel his new fighting style and Tenten had to admit that he was more lethal with the new style than the old one since it didn't leave glaring openings which she used in their spars. Now it was really hard to get into his guard, and meanwhile your doing that he used that focus to deliver unpredictable attacks and movements. 'Oh well he is improving like I am' thought Tenten absently as she also looked back upon all the teachings that Master Revan had taught her over the years since he knew that she was going to be the more Force user in the duo than Naruto. He had her learning not only the saber styles and regular teaching for officers in the Sith army, but also had her learning Force training methods and moves.

"We are nearing the library Tenten. You seem unfocused, are you alright?" asked Naruto as her eyes have been glazed over for awhile now. He let it happen since she wasn't in danger or had anything to do at the moment other than walk so Naruto let her until now.

Tenten was brought out of her thoughts by her friends question. "I am fine Naruto, just reminiscing." she answered with his helmeted head nodding as they turned unto the street to the Konoha library. They continued to walk until Tenten spoke again. "Hey Naruto, have you ever thought back to when you met the Sage?" asked Tenten as she remembered very clearly. She remember the Sages words to her and to her Master and fellow apprentice very well as well.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his only eye 'At the moment' wondering what brought that up. "Yes I do, why do you ask? Or are you questioning your drive." said Naruto as they stopped in the middle of the road to talk. He narrowed his eye at her in suspicion as even though he trusted his life with her he still was wary if she wavered. He remembered Master Revan talking to him about that he said making friends is nice but always watch them like you would an unknown.

"Questioning my drive! No I will still make the village suffer for what they did to you, me and any other poor soul who has been wronged by this village. I thinking back to him speaking about the Rinnegan. Do you think I will even get it? I mean even though he is my ancestor he still could try and prevent me from attaining them." explained Tenten in a wispier as no one need to hear this conversation.

"No I don't think he will as it could upset the balance and like he said, he only can take over your body if one of the Bijuu were close to getting a Force power." spoke Naruto through their bond while continuing to walk to the library.

"Then what about when he said in a dire situation the Rinnegan will activate?" asked Tenten as she still didn't get the meaning behind those words other than death is close. She had been put into those situations by Master Revan to see if they could unlock it but it seems that it means appear in a different way.

"When the Sage said in a dire situation then I think he meant when your about to lose something close to you." said Naruto as he offered his opinion to his friends dilemma. He had thought over what the Sage meant by his words to Tenten and that was the most plausible theory he could come up with.

Tenten considered Naruto's words on the subject before shaking her head. "Then what am I supposed to lose that is important to me?" asked Tenten as she thought of thing that she considered important to her that she could lose to gain the Rinnegan.

"Just wait Tenten and let the universe run its course since thing that are rushed tend to be incomplete or are ruined because of hastiness." advised Naruto as they entered the library and split up since they now knew the set up of the place. Naruto went to look at reports of every mission that was allowed to be seen involving the Nidaime Hokage. Tenten went to where her list said the history section. She looked among the books for the most reliable books she could find involving the things she was tasked to get. After she got all those she started to copy down the information when Naruto came into the reading area and over to her carrying a few books and files.

"So what did you find?" asked Tenten to Naruto as he set down his findings at the other side of the table.

"A few reports of the Nidaime using the Kage Bunshin, with other reports of him using another justu that has my attention greatly." reported Naruto to Tenten as he pulled out writing materials to write down the information. "How did your search for what you needed go?"

"I found every thing on the Nidaime Hokage involving the orders on the list. I tried to find the clone creation stuff but it is in the Shinobi section. Other than that they only had the book from the academy available. So anything concerning the clone creation advise is null." answered Tenten as she wrote down more notes from the book onto the scroll.

Naruto nodded absently as he sat down and dipped his brush in the ink bottle and began writing. "Then it will make it all the more challenging, I like that." said Naruto with a chuckle as he put important information needed onto the scroll with speedy precision since he was a seal user.

"So we will have to figure out how to make clones from scratch then. How do you suppose we go about that?" questioned Tenten as she rolled up the scroll she had been writing on and moved to unroll another one.

"Now that is the problem. We don't even know where to start with clone making so we will have to theorize how." answered Naruto as he to rolled his scroll up and started another. He looked over reports and sightings of the Senju's famous and not so famous justus which included the Kage Bunshin. It also had reports of him using another justu he made called the Edo Tensei. The Edo Tensei is a forbidden justu that the Nidaime Hokage made. It used sealing arts to make a forceful summon of a deceased soul by having the target soul's DNA, after that then it needed a sacrifice of a live human for a vessel of the soul. The exceptions are that souls devoured by the Shinigami are not able to be summoned unless released from the Shinigami. Other then that you could summon any soul you wanted.

"Well this will be an interesting assignment. So you will figure out the clone formula and I figure out the justu." purposed Tenten as she put the last scroll she needed to write on away in her side containers on her belt.

"I agree. Even though you have enhanced Chakra and Force abilities due to your ancestor, you still don't have as much as me to repeatedly test and retest your theories." agreed Naruto as due to the Bijuu in his stomach. Also he was an Uzumaki which he did find out through research and study that it was a great clan that ruled a Hidden Village long ago called Uzushiogakure in Uzu no Kuni. They mainly excelled in Fuinjustu, which explains his aptitude in the study. They also had uncanny Chakra reserves that could match Kages easily, as well as long life. They were eliminated during the Second Great Shinobi War by fearful Hidden Villages due to the Uzumaki's growing power.

"Good. After we have done this assignment we are going to be training into the ground every day. Do you think your ready?" teased Tenten as she did to him every now and then since they were friends.

"Of course I'm ready! You heard Master Revan. He thinks we are ready for it so we are ready for it." replied Naruto as he finished his writing too and did the same thing Tenten did. "Let's get out of here before Sarutobi comes." said Naruto as they got up and put the books away before going out the door. As they walked down the street one of the villagers came out in front of their path with a hateful stare.

"Why do you even continue your life demon? You know that when you slip up the council and the Hokage, when he sees you for what you really are, will come down on you hard and sign your death warrant." taunted the villager as the two came into range.

Naruto looked at the man with anger as he looked down upon him but held back as he would add it to his hate towards the village. He turned his head slightly to Tenten and said "Do you want the honors?"

Tenten's revealed face turned into a sadistic grin as she nodded and started to walk forward. The man pulled out a knife and charged her. She waited patiently before quickly pulling out her Tanto and blocked his strike before rushing past him and stopping. The man turned around in anger before a pain filled face appeared on his face. He then started to split in half until he was bisected. As his blood pooled she walked over and wiped her blood on his shirt with no blood.

Naruto nodded to her as the surrounding civilians ran in fear of the duo making him smirk a little at their fear. They started to continue their journey until a ANBU member landed in front of them while having seven ANBU surround them. The ANBU cleared his throat before speaking. "The Hokage has placed you under arrest under charges of murder. You are to be detained until the Hokage will see you." said the ANBU as he walked forward with suppression cuffs.

Naruto and Tenten looked at one another before thinking the same thing. 'This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Hey peoples of the Earth. I hope you have enjoyed the newest chapter to Journey Though The Stars. I am truly sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Sooooo I made it up by making it longer to you guys(cue clapping and whistling)

I also have some questions for you guys so here I go.

Question #1: Do you want Omakes?

Question #2: Do you have any suggestions to the story or future stories?

and Question #3: Can you guess what my name means? and Hint: It is all acronyms.

If you want to answer any of these questions please do the following and

**Please ****Review!**


End file.
